Bittersweet Memories
by FierySable
Summary: Well Duo and Hilde...blah blah blah.... :) uh huh. don't u love my summary? I'm soooo articulate today, can't u tell? Basically, romance, spaghetti noodles (soon) lol, and a baby. Yeah, read it please! Luvs ya'll!!!
1. ch.1

Hilde walked quietly through the dim streets, head tipped towards the stars as she listened to the happy Christmas goers that ran past.

"Mommy! Mommy look!" A little girl laughed with her mother as she pointed to a rolly polly Santa Claus perched on one of the buildings, his merry eyes twinkling and cherry red mouth open in a grin.

"Stop it! We are going shopping, and if you don't…!" Hilde stopped to watch as a young woman played a mock game of tag with her lover, finally grabbing him by the hand with an exasperated laugh and dragging him into the crowded shopping center, scolding him in a playful voice as they disappeared into the melee of people. 

Hilde smiled sadly, continuing on her solitary way. It was Christmas, the season of love and forgivenness, but it was also the season of loneliness too, for those of them that had no one. Everywhere she looked, someone was having fun, someone had someone else to love. Even Heero had finally yielded to Relena's entreaties and had come down from the L2 colony for the celebration she was throwing.

But not her. Not this year.

***

Dodging traffic like the seasoned driver that she was, she finally came to the apartment she called "home". But was it? She flipped on the lights, blinking at the harsh glare of it before she glanced around at the pin neat room. Everything was in it's proper place, every book stacked neatly in a bookshelf, every pan, pencil, and piece of paper, everything, in it's proper place. She sighed, tossing her shopping bags on the chair before slumping into one of the sofas.

__

"DUO!! Clean UP this pigsty! Rel. and the rest of your friends are coming over TONIGHT!! Your socks are hanging from the CEILING FAN for God's sake!!"

"Hey, no sweat! I'll do it later!"

"DUO MAXWELL!!" He only grinned, catching her around the waist to give her a kiss on the lips before he jumped away from her swatting hands. "You could try the patience of God himself!"

"Yeah…but you love me anyway."

"Whatever Duo. Whatever."

Hilde sighed before sternly giving herself a mental slap. There was no use moping. It was over! With the determination of a general, she proceeded to put away the groceries, shoving everything into the fridge, then slamming the door with a bang that rattled the china.

The phone starting ringing with shrill insistence and she snapped it up. "Hello, Ma-Schliebeker residence!" She cursed silently for that unintentional slip of the tongue, then her face lighted up as she heard Relena's happy voice on the line.

"Hilde! How're you doing?"

Hilde could only laugh at her friend's Christmas joie de vie as she put the bread in the pantry, listening to all the background noise of people getting ready for a celebration.. "Fine, Relena! Everything's fine here! How are things going for the party?"

"Um…Heero broke the chandelier when he tried to hang the mistletoe, Quatre's making the punch, and Sally and Wufei are just having another one of their debates over women's rights! Some of their arguments are very good…maybe I could get them on the council." Suddenly her voice became thoughtful until two voices yelled in the background, one amused, one outraged.

"I'll pass up on that, Relena!"

"Onna, don't you even think about confining me with those stuff shirt weaklings! I am a-" 

"-annoying chauvinistic pig!" 

"Injustice!!" Hilde hid a smile as she heard the two revert back to their own altercation.

"It seems you just lost your two council members, Rel."

"I guess so…" Relena sighed. "So, when are you coming over?"

"Me? Oh, I don't know about that." Hilde glanced around at her lonely apartment. "I…I have a lot to do. Work, taxes…you know the routine."

"Really?" Relena's voice suddenly turned serious for a moment. "Hilde, really, how _are_ you doing?"

"Me? I'm fine! Don't worry about me Rel! Your party's gonna start in…what…a few hours at best? I'm pretty sure Heero's gonna pop the big question this year too!"

Relena saw through her ploy, her voice lowering as she asked, "How is it?"

"The pregnancy?" Hilde touched her stomach protectively, an odd clenching feeling in her gut, "I went to the doctor yesterday. The baby's okay and should be arriving in a couple of months."

"Does he-"

"No, and he's not going to either!" Hilde snapped, then immediately felt guilty. "Oh, Rel, I'm sorry. It's just that…"

"It's okay. Listen, I have to go out to pick up some stuff. How about I stop by and check up on you, okay?" Relena didn't give her a chance to refuse before she added, "I'll see you then!" Then phone went dead and Hilde glared at it, torn between laughter and frustration at her high handedness.

"I guess that's what you get when you have a pacifist for a friend…" Hilde shook her head, then poured herself a mug of hot cocoa, sipping the sweet warm liquid as she went to sit down in front of the TV. "Always has to worry about _something_." 

She flipped on the TV and a couple stared blankly out of the screen. _And for Christmas, get your special someone-_

Hilde quickly changed the channel and a man and woman smiled, joining hands as the skated around a frozen pond. The man withdrew a small box from his coat and-

"Damn!" Hilde switched the television back off and threw the remote control into the corner where it landed in the leaves of a potted plant. "God, I don't need him and that is that!!"

***

Duo tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Heero to pick him up. It had been a long haul from the L4 colony as holiday goers crowded the transport terminals in an effort to visit relatives and friends on different colonies. Heck, some of them were even headed for…

__

Earth…

Duo sighed, leaning back against the wall as he thought of a certain dark-haired girl, her pert purple beret clashing with her yellow sweatshirt. _Man Hilde, I wonder what you're doing now…you didn't even tell me _why_ you left…_

"Duo, I'm leaving." Duo grinned, thinking it was a joke, but Hilde wasn't smiling as she fiddled nervously with her purse, then raised her head defiantly.

The grin faded from Duo's face as he stood up, walking towards her. "Whatcha talking about, Hilde? I thought you liked it here…"

"I do…I did. But-but Duo, I have to have something solid. It-it's not you, it's me…"

"Hey, don't use that classic line on me." There was the beginnings of anger in Duo's normally cheerful violet eyes as he stood in front of her, braid tossed carefully across his shoulder. He crossed his arms, staring down at her. "If there's something wrong, just say so."

"That's just it! You don't know what's wrong!" Hilde shook her head, then backed away. "You just never got it, Duo. I mean, all these years and you just never grew up! You just never got it!" She turned and ran out, slamming the elevator door close in his face. She didn't take anything else but the clothes on her back, but she did_ leave and he still didn't know why…_

He jerked himself back to reality as he felt a pair of Prussian blue eyes rest broodingly on him. Summoning a cocky grin, Duo casually unfolded himself from the wall as he sauntered towards his friend. "Hey, Hee-man. Wussup? Long time no see, did you miss me?"

Typically, Heero just raised an eyebrow before leading the way through the traffic, occasionally dodging an over-enthusiastic automobilist as they crossed the street. "Luggage?" Heero asked in his monotone voice.

"Just me and my braid." Duo quipped, but the real humor was missing from his eyes as he settled into the back seat. "Nothing compared to a Gundam, but a nice set of wheels, Heero."

"Hn." Heero started the ignition, backing the car out of the parking lot before turning it towards the Peacecraft mansion, his face still completely blank.

"So, where's ojou-san?" Duo asked, draping himself across the back seat. Idly, he picked at the lint that was gathering on the fuzzy seeat covering, not really paying attention to the conversation.

Heero glanced back in the rear view mirror, eyes narrowed as he tried to gauge Duo's reaction. "She went to visit Hilde."

"Wha-?! Hilde's on _Earth_?" Duo bolted upright, nearly throttling the more taciturn pilot. Heero merely glared at his friend before merging into the right lane. "Where's she?"

"Duo…"

"I mean it Heero. I gotta see her!" Suddenly Heero flashed on the emergency lights, bringing the vehicle to a stop on the right hand shoulder of the curb. The other drivers yelled furiously as they careened past, but Heero typically ignored them as he parked the car and leaned back in his seat.

He turned serious blue eyes to Duo's before saying quietly, "Duo, she doesn't want to see you." Duo winced, hurt sparkling in his deep violet eyes, but there was an almost childlike confusion there as well. He leaned forward urgently, bringing his own face to eye level with Heero's. There was an uncharacteristic seriousness in his features as well as lines of strain that had not been there before.

"But-"

"It's her first year away-"

"Yeah, well I didn't ask her to leave!" Duo hissed, stress breaking through his light-hearted façade. "She didn't say _anything_ before she left except that I never grew up! Now what's that supposed to mean? Is that supposed to tell me something? Come _on,_ Heero. I just need to talk to her, one time. See? _One_ time and we'll take it from there, okay?" Heero looked indifferently back, but there was an unusual amount of hesitance in his eyes as he slowly shook his head. Duo slumped back in his seat, brushing back the bangs from his forehead. "God, man…I just need to talk to her. You know I'd do the same for you if it were ojou-san…"

"Not tonight, Duo." Heero said quietly, starting up the engine.

A bitter line twisted Duo's mouth as he stared at the back of Heero's head, "Yeah, well the next time you make a mistake, maybe I won't be there to kick you back on your feet either, _pal_."

"I wouldn't have made that mistake." Was the quiet answer.

Duo laughed bitterly. "Yeah? How the hell would I know when I don't even know what I did wrong?"

"That's the problem, Duo. You have to figure it out."

Author's note: Yeah, well…that was depressing….grrrr….this is actually a serious Duo and Hilde fic written by me…I think I'm scared. Duo and Hilde aren't MEANT to be serious!!! Wahhh!!!! What am I doing?? They're supposed to be the couple that _never_ has a problem!!! *sigh* okay, where's the semi-angst demon around here? Rose! If ur reading this (I know, only depressing, not angst, thank God) I need your buster rifle, again. And a triple serving of ANGST B GONE, just in case. Great…I need to get some stronger sap too *pulls out shopping list and starts scribbling*….

Anyway, I dunno if I'm gonna write more on this fic. It's making me depressed, and I don't like it! :P It all has to do with time, homework, and the pursuit of my happiness. J We'll see. If inspiration slaps me on the head, who am I to shoot it down? I hope you enjoy reading it!! review if u do, review if u don't and if u don't care either way….review anyway. If u have any suggestions, please write em, or email me at [flamesofdarkness@hotmail.com][1]. To those of u that have read my junk before, u know that flames are always…well…not _encouraged_, per say, but accepted. L I can't promise that I won't respond in my own…ah…forthright manner though! r&r!!! 

   [1]: mailto:flamesofdarkness@hotmail.com



	2. ch.2

Disclaimer: Yes!!! Gundam Wing is ALL mine, now I only have to wait for an acknowledgement of that claim from the rest of the world. ….Tick tock tick tock…. Okay, so while we're waiting, how 'bout reading this fic instead?

The doorbell rang insistently and with a start, Hilde jerked awake, shaking the hair out of her face. "I…must have fallen asleep." She thought and then swiveled her head around as she heard a fist pound against the plywood door in obvious frustration.

"Hilde, Hilde! Are you all right? Answer me, Hilde!" Relena's voice yelled frantically, her voice in tandem with the sound of a fist meeting the door. "Wait a moment, I'll call a doctor…"

"That isn't necessary, Relena!" Hilde called, running a shaky hand through her hair…_why is my hand trembling? What was I dreaming about? _"Wait a moment, let me get to the door, okay?"

"Yes." There was relief in Relena's voice, pricking Hilde's conscious as she got up. _I don't want to burden her with my troubles, but it seems that's _all_ I've been doing ever since I got to Earth. But what can I do? I can hardly support myself, and in a few months…_She paused at the door, and smoothing her features into a smile, she tossed it open, hugging the Vice Foreign minister affectionately.

"Hey, Rel. Look, you didn't need to come all the way down to the Central District just to-"

"Oh really?" Relena raised an eyebrow as she studied Hilde's face. Raising a manicured finger, she touched Hilde's cheek lightly, tracing barely visible tear tracks, before asking, "Then why were you crying, Hilde?"

"Crying?" Hilde glanced at the mirror and flushed, a shaky laugh emerging from her throat as she rubbed a hand over her eyes. "Geez, I didn't even notice that. Look, I'm really sorry about dumping this on you, Rel. I don't want to-"

"Hilde." Relena put a firm hand on Hilde's arm, stopping her babbling as she looked at the dark-haired girl with serious blue eyes. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah…"

"And you would do the same for me, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, but that isn't the point-"

Relena sighed, sitting neatly down in one of the wicker chairs, folding her fingers as she sat up straight. "Like peace, friendship doesn't always come with a price, Hilde. It grows on its own. I'm not doing this out of some sort of responsibility that I feel I must uphold as a Peacecraft, but because you have been a _good_ friend, even aboard the Libra." Relena smiled slightly. "You didn't have to carry my message to Heero, you know. You could have just left me without ever making contact. In fact, I am sure I quite jeopardized your mission, but you did it any way. In retrospect, Hilde, it seems _I_ owe_ you_."

"Relena, let's not hash the facts." Hilde snagged two cups, bringing a cup of tea to Relena before sitting down herself. "The facts are that I'm here, with a baby on the way and no father to speak of. I mean, I know this is the day in age for the modern woman, but look at me!" Hilde gestured to her still-slim waist and smiled miserably. "In a few weeks, I'll be as bloated as a pig and I won't be able to work at all in a few months. So what am I gonna do then? I don't _want_ to bother you after you already got me a place to stay in the Sanq Kingdom…"

Relena got up quickly and sat by Hilde's side as tears started trickling out of her eyes. Hilde sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Look at me. I never cry. I don't even know what's gotten into me!"

"Maybe…you can stay with us during the duration of your pregnancy…" Relena said softly and Hilde jerked up.

"No. I already said I'm not going to burden you anymore. I have a new job offer at-"

"Hilde!"

"Well what else am I supposed to do? The money from the salvage yard isn't going to last forever and I need a way to support my baby. Now it's not a strenuous job, and it pays fairly well." Hilde smiled half-heartedly, "It's a paper pushing job, really, Rel. No problem!"

Relena hesitated, then forged ahead stubbornly. "Duo wouldn't want you to work in your condition, Hilde."

"Well Duo isn't here!" Hilde tightened her grip on her mug. "I can't always live my life to conform to what _he_ wants, live my life for_ only_ him. I have to think of myself too, Rel."

"I…don't understand." Hilde turned away but Relena kept her grip on the yellow cashmere sweater. "You two were so happy together…" but Hilde shook her head, still not looking at Relena.

"We were happy Rel, but it's been building up for some time, Rel. It's just I was the first to explode, I guess. Duo didn't even notice…"

"But-"

"It was always, 'Hey babe, how was your day?' 'It's all good, nothin' much happening here.' 'Duo, I'm goin' out.' 'Yeah, whatever. See you later.' End of conversation,, but I could take it. He was always tired when he came back from work…" Hilde whispered, then sighed as she stared out at the white snow-encrusted world. "I kept waiting for him…three years, Rel, but guess what?" Hilde held out her right hand, bare of any adornments and studied it, before letting it drop on the soft cushions. "Nothing. Three years of my life, it all came out to nothing…"

"Perhaps-"

"It wouldn't have worked Rel. I…I'm just glad I left before things got bad. I wouldn't want to remember that the last thing I said to Duo was that I hated him or something like that. At least we were pretty happy until I left." 

The two women sat silently next to one another, staring emptily at the room. "You still love him…don't you?"

"With all my heart, Relena. With all my heart…."

Author's note: A little sad, but what can I say? It's a short chapter, BUT…I ran out of time. *starts running like hell when the readers start pelting her with tomatoes.* Hey!!! It's not like this is the end! It's not!! Aaaahhhh!!!! *gets smacked with a tomato straight in the face* come on guys! At _least_ have the decency to buy fresh produce!! A load of apples (fresh) hit her over the head. Sheesh! I'm sorry I asked! 

:P Yeah, so be happy and pwease r&r!


	3. ch.3

Disclaimer: not mine, u know that!

Ahhh!!! *ducks* I'm sorry! I know I should have gotten the chapter out sooner, but I was busy!! Gomen, gomen ne…

Laughter floated around the room as the guests mingled, getting to know one another or renewing old acquaintances, but Duo stayed moodily in his corner, nursing a glass of wine (he grimaced) as he watched the others smile and talk amongst themselves. 

"Huh, I came here to see everybody, and I'm not even enjoying myself." He brushed back his hair irritably, "Wonder what's wrong." But that question had already been answered thoroughly: He missed Hilde. "Hilde…I wonder what you're doing right now." He muttered, before putting down his champagne flute on a mahogany table and leaning against the wall.

__

She smiled, her blue-gray eyes flashing in the darkness. "Hey, Duo. Come on, Relena invited us to her party!"

"What? Ojou-san? You're not making me get in a penguin suit are you?"

"Aw…come on Duo. Please?" She grinned, propping her chin on his chest as she stared up at him, her arms loosely around his waist. "Everyone's gonna be there. Even Heero…"

"Huh, Heero's always_ there. You know he can't stay away from ojou-san for long." Duo smirked, "Even though he's currently rivalling Cleopatra as the ruler of _deNile_."_

"Oh Duo…" Hilde laughed, shaking her head. "So don't you want to be there when Heero totally goes into an overprotective I'm-not-her-boyfriend-but-no one-else-can-be-either mode?" She teased, watching his violet eyes light up at the thought. "Come on…he'll be glaring at any one that comes within two feet of her…"

"Oi, oi…all right! But I'm not wearing a bow tie. No way. The Shinigami does not wear bow ties."

"Sure Duo…No bow tie but the suit..."

"Duo?" A hand touched him gently on the arm and Duo shook off his memories with an effort, sliding a grin into his face as he looked at Quatre Rababa Winner's slightly anxious face.

"Hey, Q-man. How's it goin'? You're not letting being the head of Winner Corp get to you, are you?" Duo asked, clapping the blonde on the back. Quatre had matured since three years ago, the baby fat melting away at last to give Quatre older, more experienced features. 

"Hello Duo. How have you been?" 

__

Good question. Duo mused, but he merely shrugged, the smile never wavering. "This is me Q-man! The God of Death, remember? I _always_ land on my feet!" _Except when Hilde walked out on me…then I fell on my ass…hard._ "So, how's the party? At least ojou-san didn't have us dress up like penguins this year! "_Although I'd wear that stupid suit if Hilde was here with me…even the bow tie. _Quatre smiled, his empathy reaching out to the suppressed pain in Duo's eyes. Like every one else, he had been apprised of the situation between Hilde and Duo and his heart had clenched when he saw how listless the ever-exuberant Shinigami was tonight.

"Yes…although dressing up once in a while doesn't necessarily have to be a bad thing." Quatre smiled slightly, then glanced around. "Duo…how are you really?"

"Huh, gonna pry into my love life, Q-man?" There was a wealth of sardonic amusement in his eyes before he sighed, "It's been a lot of Hell, Q-man. A shitload of Hell." He smiled crookedly, "Everyone walks around like they're afraid I'm gonna go off at any second and _no one_ will even _mention _Hilde's name to me. Pretty weird, huh?"

Quatre shook his, his blue eyes soft and anxious, "Duo, I really hate to pry…but what's going on between you and Hilde? What happened? You were meant for each other, I know. I could feel it…"

"Well, apparently she felt differently." Duo said abruptly then felt a pang of guilt for the hurt look in Quatre's eyes. "Sorry Q-man…still stings. Didn't mean to take it out on you." Duo drew in a heavy breath before releasing it in a sigh. "Not feeling very sociable tonight, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I understand perfectly." Quatre replied, a little sadly, then asked, "Have you asked Heero?"

"Heero?" Duo laughed bitterly. "He and ojou-san are thick as thieves, both looking guilty and glancing this way once every so often…Or at least Rel-sama looks guilty. Who can ever tell with the perfect soldier?"

"They know where she is?"

"They know _and_ they're not spilling the beans." Duo amended, flipping back his braid. His violet eyes sparked angrily before he smoothed his face into one of bland amusement. "No matter that without me, they wouldn't have gotten together. No matter that I'm Heero's best friend, if you know what I mean. That doesn't matter at all." The betrayal in Duo's eyes was more than Quatre could bear and the Arabian smiled tremulously in shared pain.

"Oh Duo, I'm sure everything will turn out all right. You'll see."

"Yeah? That kinda crap doesn't cut it anymore Q-man. There are no such things as happily ever afters for a Shinigami." Leaving the blonde Arabian by the wall, Duo quietly slipped out of the party. He planned to go out tonight and get drunk. Really drunk, maybe get in a fight or two…

***

"Heero, are we doing the right thing?" Relena asked quietly as they watched the American walk out of the party with barely a civil word to anyone. "Duo's…hurting. Really hurting and I don't know if I can stand it any more…" She twisted her fingers absently in a napkin, cerulean eyes dark and unhappy. "And Hilde _does_ love him still…" Heero looked at her, his Prussian-blue eyes asking a silent question, and Relena nodded. "She told me so when I visited her today, and she's miserable too."

Heero nodded slowly, his mind whirling. "But she refuses to see him."

"Yes…she said that Duo just didn't understand."

"Hn." Heero closed his eyes, mentally cursing at the braided baka who was putting him in this position._ Damn it, Duo…why can't you figure it out for yourself? Why do you have to be so stupid that you're dragging the rest of us down until you finally figure it out?_ "The baby?"

"She doesn't want him to know about that either." Relena shook her head. "Heero, she says that she's found a job…but you know that she's already three months pregnant, and it's beginning to show. She…she shouldn't be working as a garage mechanic, Heero."

"What?!"

"Yes…she's working as a mechanic and I'm just worried about her…" Relena looked up into her fiancé's eyes, her own dark with apprehension. "I offered her a place at the mansion, but she just refuses to accept it. She's trying to do this all on her own, Heero. Sometimes…sometimes she acts just like Duo!" Relena blurted out in exasperation. "Both of them are so stubborn!"

"Hn." Heero absently agreed with Relena's assessment, an arm curled about her waist as he stared broodingly at nothing in particular. It was true, what she said. They were perfect for each other, the same striking God-may-care personality, the same devilish smiles and prankster behavior…

__

"Heero!" He abruptly awoke from his sleep, alert as Relena's aggrieved cry rang from the corridors. The perfect soldier was immediately on his feet, running silently out of the room as he searched vainly for the source of the cry. There_. Relena was held by a masked figure, bound like a trussed turkey, her blond hair in wild disarray as she struggled vainly._

"Omae o korusu," He whispered, aiming for the dark shadow, but he failed to notice the figure that crept up behind him, knocking the gun from his hand and wrapping him up in a blink of an eye. 

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Relena demanded, and the one holding her laughed, a feminine voice as Hilde yanked off her mask, grinning devilishly.

"Hilde!?"

"Oh, only to messengers of love, Rel. Don't worry too much about it. I wanted to dress up as a female version of Cupid, but, well, the salvage yard didn't come complete with a bow and arrow. Besides, it's too hard working this with wings. Didja get him, Duo?"

"Yep!" Duo grinned at Heero's dumbfound face and whistling cheerfully, half-carried, half-dragged Heero's deadweight into Relena's room, tossing him inside, knowing perfectly well that the perfect soldier would eventually get out of his bonds. "Sheesh, you gained weight since a year ago, did you know that?"

"I'm going to kill you Duo," Heero said calmly, eyes narrowed as Hilde hugged Relena in apology before pushing the former Queen into the room as well.

"Ah well…the Shinigami is willing to court death!" Duo said dramatically then spoiled the affect by winking. "And hey, you tried to shoot Hilde. What did you expect me to do?"

Hilde was grinning like a Cheshire cat, hands on her hips as she leaned against Duo, arm around his waist. "You know we only get together once every year for the New Years. Now's a good time for you to get to know one another-"

"Intimately." Duo finished, and smirked as Heero struggled to unwrap himself from his bonds. "And don't try to escape Heero. There are bars along the sides of the windows…"

"From the steel grates we use at the salvage yard," Hilde chimed in.

"And we're gonna be barring this side of the door too. You know…the whole wielding the bars to the wooden frame and junk like that. Sorry ojou-san, we'll remove them in a couple hours." Heero increased his struggles, but Relena sat calmly on the bed, trying not to laugh. She smiled thankfully at them and Hilde blew them both a kiss.

"Ta ta, lovebirds! See you when the sun comes up!" 

"Heero? Did you hear me?"

"Huh?" He glanced down at Relena's upturned face.

"I said that we need to do something. We _owe_ them…"

Heero sighed, then said, "Relena, get Hilde to meet with Duo."

"I tried…"

"I'm going to make sure Duo doesn't get into trouble tonight." He caught Relena's hand, "Duo's probably going to a bar. Bring Hilde with you and we'll try to make her see what she's doing to him."

Relena blinked, then nodded hesitantly, "I'll try, Heero. I really will. Please make sure that Duo'll be all right…but what will we do after that?"

"Lock them in a room and make them talk." Heero said blandly, and Relena laughed despite the tense situation.

"That would pay them back, wouldn't it?"

"Yes."

Author's note: So, what did you think? Piece of junk, or what? N'wayz, that's all I had time for. Hope you like it!! 


	4. ch.4

Disclaimer: if it were mine, I would be okay with that, I would be ecstatic…but it's not, so thank u for rubbing it in. : P

Yeah, here's the next part! *finally* but so sorry, I've been busy!! I really have! *cringe* homework and midterms and projects, oh my. That takes up most of my days now…hideous, isn't it? This is specifically dedicated to Caliko because she just wrote the beginning to the kick-ass new series that deals with torturing Wu-man, devious-minded Maxwells, and a pregnant Sally! ^_^ Heh heh…all I've got to say is that it's a gotta-read fic, if u know what I mean! Please write more soon, Caliko! *holds up a peace sign* I'm a day early! 

Well, here's the feature presentation that u were all waiting (or weren't) for. I hope u like!

There was frantic knocking at the door and Hilde jerked her head up in surprise, blinking eyes that had gone unfocused as she slaved over her tax forms. She rubbed her face wearily, before getting to her feet. Who could it be? The halls of the apartment were echoingly empty except for the occasional party that was rocking the floors with heavy metal and rock, kids, probably no more than nineteen, making loud rackets as they stomped the floor in enthusiasm. It was Christmas Eve, everyone was supposed to be out, having fun with…their loved ones.

Hilde sighed disconsolately, fingers clenching against the knob, before calling, "Who is it?"

"Hilde? Hilde it's Relena!"

"Relena?" Hilde frowned. _Relena should be at a party…the only thing that would keep her away is…_ She quickly unlocked the door, fingers fumbling in their haste, before flinging it open to stare into worried blue eyes. "Relena! What is it? Is Heero-"

Relena shook her head then continued in a rush, as if she were out of breath, "No no, it's Duo, Hilde." 

The dark-haired girl immediately felt her heart tug and shook her head fiercely, forcing back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes at the mere mention of his name. _Duo…_ Blinking quickly, Hilde shook her head, arms straying unconsciously to wrap around her midsection in a futile gesture of defensiveness. "Relena, it's over and…"

The cerulean-eyed Foreign minister shook her head holding her hand up as she gasped for breath. "Just listen to me. Duo's at a bar, getting drunk. He's worried sick about you, Hilde, and he's hurting inside. Heero's with him, talking him out of it and…"

Fear leaped into Hilde's eyes, "You _told_ him?!"

"No," Relena said quickly. "If that were true, don't you think Duo would be here now, demanding an explanation?"

Even though the lights were dim, Relena could still see her friend relax subtly, the tension draining out of her stiff form. "Yeah…But what do you want me to do about Duo now?" There was a hint of sadness in Hilde's smoky azure eyes as she turned away. _Duo drunk? He never used to get drunk…_

"Duo, drink that and I'll kill you! You're going to get drunk!" Hilde made a vain attempt to grab the beer can from Duo's hand, but he held it just out of her reach, violet eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Drunk? The great Shinigami never gets drunk, woman. Ha ha...oof!" Hilde elbowed him in the gut, making him double over slightly, but just enough for her to grab the alcohol from his fingers. She glared at the man in exasperation, the hand not holding the can planted firmly on her hip.

"Duo, I swear…"

"Yeah, yeah, I could try the patience of a saint." Duo finished in resignation, rubbing his gut as he eyed his lover reproachfully. "Sheesh Hilde, you coulda just asked_. I mean, one measly beer and you're already ready to murder me."_

"Duo, I did_ ask." Hilde glared at the braided man, not relinquishing her firm hold on the can, even when his fingers came to entwine around hers. "You baka, all you did was start laughing like a maniac! And it's your _third beer!_"_

Duo smirked, pulling the dark-haired girl closer against him, the beer still held in both their hands as he tipped her face up lightly, a finger crooked under her chin. "Hilde-babe, if I was drunk, I wouldn't do this." He kissed her lips lightly, experimentally, little more than a warm caress, but it sent heat flooding through her system. "And if I were drunk, I wouldn't do this." He let his lips trail down her neck and she shivered, an arm coming to wrap around his waist. "And if I were drunk, I definitely…" His voice lowered. "…definitely…" A hand crept lower... "wouldn't do this!" Suddenly, Duo flipped Hilde over his shoulder, grinning as she shrieked in surprise, simultaneously losing hold of the liquor as she was tossed on his back with little aplomb.

"Duo!!!"

Duo's violet eyes gleamed with no amount of male arrogance as he headed for the bedroom. "Never underestimate the Shinigami, babe!" He laughed, eyes dancing with devilish cheer as he carefully juggled the violently squirming woman on his shoulder. "You shoulda known that by now!"

With an incensed yell, Hilde kicked against his arm, causing bubbly amber liquid to slosh out, a few drops sinking into the auburn carpet. 

"Hey, hey! Respect the booze, babe!"

"Hilde, did you hear me?" A hand shook her arm lightly and Hilde blinked once, shaking away the moisture that had gathered at the corner of her eye. 

"I'm sorry, what did you say, Rel?"

"I said that maybe you should go and talk to him."

"What?? No way, Rel." Hilde shook her head, hard. "I don't want to-"

"Hilde!" For a moment, the Queen of the World tone flashed through Relena's voice as she drew herself up, eyes a stormy blue-black as she confronted the other girl. "Stop acting like a selfish child and think about what he's going through right now!" Hilde looked in surprise at the sudden change in Relena. 

__

Oookaayy…I think I figured out why she became the leader of the World Nation now…Hilde thought with grudging respect, even as she bristled at the accusation. "Relena-"

"He's tired. He's sick at heart. And if you were _any_ friend at all, you would go see how he is, even if you two aren't living in each other's pockets any more." Relena glared at Hilde, making sure every point hit home as she put her hands on her hips. "Do you think he would refuse to see you if the positions were reversed? Do you think that he would ignore you, knowing that he's tearing your heart out?"

Hilde closed her eyes, trying to block the flood of shame and guilt that washed through her, head bowed as she clutched at the back of a chair. Why did she have to remember? Why did she have to feel at all? Living with Duo had been full of suffering, but living without Duo, and she might have well been dead these last few months anyway. A hand strayed to her stomach, resting on the small life that dwelt there. If not for the baby…

She nodded slowly, straightening up, but still not meeting Relena's face. "Okay. Let's go." Hilde caught a jacket on her way to the door and Relena smiled in a mixture of relief and approval, half-running to catch up with her friend. Slipping a cell-phone out of her purse, Relena quickly dialed Heero's cell-phone number, putting the small device to her ear. "Heero? Yes, tell me where you are. Hilde and I are-" She paused. "What?" Pause. "What??" She glanced at Hilde, who wasn't paying attention as she snapped up her car keys. "I don't think that's such a good idea-"

"Come on Relena!" Hilde flung open the door…and almost collided with a half-dazed man who was barely held up by his cold-eyed friend. 

"DUO??!"

Duo blinked in slight confusion as he stared at the apartment around him with no real idea what was going on. His braid was half pulled out and a long bruise, as if from a glancing blow, fell across his cheek like an angry mixture of blues and ever-darkening purples. "Oh dear…" Relena murmured, eyes straying towards the obviously intoxicated pilot before focusing on her fiancé's emotionless face. Typically, Heero shrugged, but the slight movement joggled Duo enough so that he looked ahead, a grin, as cocky as ever despite his split lip, stretching across his face as he caught sight of a still-shocked Hilde.

He gave a semi-wave, the silly grin still plastered on his face, "Hey butifal…I ushed to know shomeone…looked jush like you…but she was shkinnier…" Then he totally collapsed into a state of unconsciousness over her parlor entrance.

***

"Duo???" Hilde's mouth dropped open as she stared at the stress-worn Shinigami, instinctively lunging to catch him when he fell, "Duo! What did you do to yourself, you baka?!" She struggled to lift his dead weight, then smiled gratefully at the Zero pilot as he easily lifted the braided American to the couch, dropping him unceremoniously there with a disgusted expression on his face.

Ignoring him, Hilde knelt on the carpet, shaking Duo gently. "Hey, hey Duo, how many fingers am I holding up?" She raised three fingers and with an effort, he made himself focus, then nodded smugly, a vapid smile on his face.

"Um…shix?" Hilde blinked, staring at her own three fingers in a sort of bemusement as if expecting three extra fingers to sprout from her hand. Then, she shook her head, exasperation and worry clouding her eyes.

"Duo, you're drunk as a skunk….oh my god, that was a bad pun…I never used to say stupid things like that…Duo! This is you're fault! How many times have I told you to lay off the booze? You can't hold your drink!" She glared at the violet eyed man as he smiled woozily at her.

"Heh heh…I'm the Shinigami…I can…ooo…Deathscythe…" 

Relena muffled a small laugh, hand clasped tightly over her mouth as she sidled next to Heero, who was watching Hilde and Duo with cool amusement. "They make such a cute couple, don't you think, Heero? Just like the prince and his princess in the fairytales."

Heero merely snorted, crossing his arms across his chest. "Their positions are switched. Usually the prince is ready to sweep the princess off her feet, not be swept onto the bed by the princess."

Relena's lips twitched, but four years of political intrigue had held her in good stead as she valiantly tried to hold back her laughter. "Hush, Heero." She twined her hand around his arm, leaning slightly against his shoulder. "They go well together, don't you think?"

"Hn."

Glaring good-naturedly at him, Relena called out, "Hilde, we've got to get back to the celebration. I told Milliardo to stand in my stead as the host, but…"

"You're leaving me alone? With him?" Hilde's voice almost cracked, "What am I going to do with him?!" She looked up from Duo's inebriated form, shock clearly running through her face. 

"Now, Hilde, you had been living together for a better part of four years now…"

"But-but…I can't…Relena! I can't do this alone!"

Relena smiled, her diplomatic façade barely holding as she saw Hilde divide her attention between Duo, who was now babbling nonsensical phrases like a child, and their conversation. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Duo, stay still! Relena you can't do this to me. _Duo!_ Please, can't he stay with you? You've got servants all over the place-_Duo! Stop chewing on the furniture!_" Hilde glared in helpless frustration at the Shinigami, who finally relapsed into unconsciousness, before standing up slowly. "Relena, I can't handle a drunken Duo. I never could. That's why I never let him get drunk in the first place!" 

Hilde sent pleading glance her way, but Relena shook her head, amusement overshadowed by a touch of sympathy. "Call this our thanks for locking us in the same room last year, Hilde. It did wonders. Maybe it'll work for you too."

"But you were technically together at that time!!"

"And you're technically 'together' too, even though you're separated." Relena's eyes twinkled slightly, as she put an arm around Heero's waist. "The baby, Hilde, is going to bind you to him, no matter how far, or how fast you run. Heero," Now, she gave the silent pilot a semi-disapproving frown, "should have _waited_ perhaps." Heero shrugged, unmoved, so Relena sighed, then continued, "But since you two are already here and Duo doesn't seem to have any inclination towards moving right now…"

"But-"

Heero listened to the two women argue back and forth, before finally, with an exasperated sigh, took Relena's arm and began walking towards the door. "Good night. Give my regards to Maxwell." Ignoring Hilde's frantic gestures, he firmly shut the door behind them. 

Relena blinked, then smiled slightly. "I wish I thought of that."

Heero snorted, but didn't deign to reply as the two walked out of the apartments, a small smile tracing Relena's features as they gazed at the fourth story room with it's lights on. Faintly, despite the loud music that screeched in the air, they could vaguely hear Hilde's curses and Duo's muzzy response and this time, Relena laughed aloud. "They really do make a wonderful couple, Heero."

"Hn."

Relena mock-glared at him. "Repeat after me. 'Yes Relena, they do make a perfect couple.'"

"Hmph."

"Heero…"

***

Hilde scowled at the door bitterly, hands clenched at her sides. How could Relena _do_ this to her? Keep her in a room with Duo? And she couldn't even _leave_ because Duo was obviously drunk and would need help with that hangover in the morning…Damn! Why did things always happen to her?! She turned back to the couch, and started to speak, but she was missing one important factor…the Shinigami.

"Duo! Duo, where the hell are you?" Hilde yelled, a little panic running through her, and a muffled groan in her bathroom gave an answer to her question.

"Paying homage to the porcelain goddess." Was the pitiful answer, and suddenly, she could feel a migraine coming on.

"Oh Duo…" This was going to be a long night…

tbc…

Author's Note: ^_^ See? Told u they eventually meet. Sorry it took so long people, but I've been overreaching myself with the number of fics I'm doing…aurgh!!! *Holds her head* I feel like I have too many ideas and too little time!! U see, I'm doing an EVA fic, this fic, a couple one-shots, and I plan on responding to CherryBlossom's fanfic challenge…though I don't know when…and still trying to juggle school between all this…someone put more hours in a day!! I need more than twenty-four, I need more than twenty-four! *runs around stark-raving mad* n'wayz, I don't honestly know when the next chapter's coming out, sometime soon I hope. 

Byebye, and r&r! Merci beaucoup.


	5. ch.5

BITTERSWEET MEMORIES: A NIGHT TO REMEMBER (and boy is it!) ^_~

Disclaimer: Is it mine? Let's put it this way…when the salami fairy comes and steals your deli meats away and leaves a quarter in your fridge…then you'll know that everyone has become insane and THAT'S when you know I've taken over Sunrise Asahi.

I finally got inspiration…and it was from a piece of cold salami for God's sake! How does a piece of salami have ANYTHING to do with Gundam Wing, much less Duo???? *silence* I don't know either. All I know is that I looked at that piece of salami and said, "I gotta write." See how weird my mind is??? Gah…I would probably give a psychiatrist a field day…or a one way trip outta the office to an early resignation…which ever comes first! ^_^ N'ways, enough of my mindless jabber…on with the show!! (Or maybe it was the candy…enough enough! Stupid subconscious…shush!!!)

Hilde massaged her temples. _I can't believe this is happening to me…why do these things happen to me? What did I ever do to deserve this? Oh God…why me, why me?_

Duo's plaintive voice drifted from the bathroom to the hallway, "Onna? I think I need help…" Hilde stiffened. _Onna? I can tell that he's been spending too much time with Chang…this is his fault isn't it? When I find Wufei, I'm going to skewer him! _She closed her eyes, trying to ignore him, but if anything his voice grew even more pitiful as he asked, "Please? I think I need help." Hilde bit back a groan before walking down the hall, almost cringing as she peered into the room.

"Yes Duo?" 

Amethyst eyes blinked and a small frown crossed his lips. "I can't gesh…get up."

__

What?! "What?! Are you hurt? Did you fall?" Hilde opened the door wider, forgetting her headache for a moment. "Duo, how clumsy can you get?" Grabbing a towel from the rack, she wiped Duo's mouth off before putting his arm around her shoulder, grimacing at the acrid stench. "Okay, let's go."

"The floor shpinning," He explained, a trifle petulantly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, almost crushing Hilde with the dead weight. "And I shee pretty colors, all green and bwack and yellow and-"

"Okay, I get the message, Duo." Together, they staggered into the bedroom, Duo often overbalancing the two, and articles of furniture crashed to the floor behind them, some rolling around dolefully on the auburn carpet, some laying smashed into a thousand small fragments. Hilde sighed. "There goes the Ming vase." Topple. "The Medal of Honor." Crash. Hilde winced. "The eighteenth century painting of Louis the fourteenth…Goddamnit Duo! How did you knock that one down?? It was protected by glass casing!"

"I didn't do anything!" He looked at her with sulky violet eyes and Hilde almost grinned_. He looked so-no! No, no, no, DOWN girl…it...is...over! STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!! _Duo was still looking at her, smiling cheerfully at the almost-smile on Hilde's face, "Ha! I shaw you waugh!" 

Hilde shook her head in exasperation, then barely kept him from careening into the lamp that perched precariously on the mahogany table-board, shoving into the plotted plant at the side of the door instead. The plant crashed. Hilde steamed. Duo babbled. "DUO!!!!" He looked back at her, a picture of innocence painted on his face before he slumped forward dizzily.

"O-kay…shpinning. Thish's shpinning…when'd we go on de merry-go-round?"

"Since you went round the bar once too many times!" Hilde replied sarcastically before dumping the Shinigami onto the bed in an unceremonious heap. "Wait here. I'm going to get you an icepack for that eye and a washcloth…for your face." Hilde touched the puffy lip, tracing the cracked edges before glaring at him. "You've been fighting again, Duo."

"Gee, when you figure that out?" He answered, grinning crookedly up at her. "I tink I wash winnin'…when dat guy in da green tank-top came barging in. Who iss he b'da way?"

Hilde sighed, shaking her head. "Heero, Duo. You know, you're best friend?"

"Oh…I have a fwiend?"

"Something like that." Hilde called from the restroom, then came back holding a cloth in her hand. "Hold still." Gently, she patted the black eye with the cloth, grabbing his chin to hold it still when he pushed away.

"Hey…ow!"

"I told you to hold still. If you don't this is going to take longer!" He pouted, and hiding a smile, Hilde carefully resumed her ministrations, wiping the dirt and crusted blood from his face. "There, is that so bad? We just needed to clean it up a little so the cut doesn't get infected…now lie down." He opened his mouth indignantly, but with a silencing glare from Hilde, he sighed, flinging himself on the queen-sized bed, letting Hilde unlace his shoes and tug them off.

"Thish your bed?"

"Uh huh…"

"That mean you shleep here, righ'?"

"Uh huh…"

He smirked, leaning up on one elbow to grin at her with the famous Maxwell charm. "Does shat mean yer gonna be sleepin' here tonight?" Hilde froze then jerked back, her face flushing becomingly with heat.

"Duo!!" Glaring at him, she dropped the boot on the floor, then put her hands on her hips. "Do you just ask _any_ girl to sleep with you after you've had more than one drink?"

Duo shrugged, then flopped back in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Not really…but shinsh it'sh you, babe…"

"Since it's-Duo! You know who I am, don't you? You've been lying to Relena and Heero?" There was an incredulous streak through her voice, mixing with growing anger. "You aren't drunk, are you? You lied to me!"

Eyes blinked back at her as he shifted a little so he could pillow his head without actually having to get up from his position on the bed. "I'm not drunk, I never shaid I wassh!" Duo grinned evilly, then groaned as an injudicious movement sent the room weaving. "Now if only the walls would stop moving…" He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, before peeking out of the corner of one. "Do you know yer cute when you're pissshed?"

"That's a cliché if I've ever heard one." Hilde snapped, "Duo, I can't believe you! You act totally smashed, then you turn the tables on me and _show_ me that you've been acting all the time? How many drinks did you have, anyway?!"

"Six." He replied promptly then smiled with a kind of groggy cheerfulness. "But shtill not drunk…" Hilde glared at him and stormed out of the room, muttering dire profanities underneath her breath as she grabbed a tray of ice cubes, emptying them into a dishcloth before wrapping them neatly into a packet before returning to the room. She dropped the ice on top of his black eye ungraciously, causing him to yelp as it hit him.

"Wha'was that for??"

"For lying!" She snapped, "And forcing me to take care of you tonight!" She folded her arms across her stomach, blue eyes as hard as sapphires as she demanded, "Don't you think I have enough to do? I have to get up tomorrow for work! I have to finish my tax forms! I don't have time for any more pranks, Duo!" 

"Okay," Duo sat up, abandoning his drunken slur, "I give you that much babe. My fault for lying. But come _on_, three months of non-communication, isn't that a bit harsh? And ojou-san wasn't going to break anytime soon, even with the guilt trip, so I took measures into my own hands. I _did_ drink at the bar you know," He spread his arms wide, grinning a trifle crookedly, "Even got myself all beat up. Do you know how humiliating it was? It was only a drunken fat guy and a couple of his pals! Come on!" He snorted disdainfully, "Nothing the Shinigami couldn't handle, but I did it cuz we need to talk, babe."

"I think we've talked enough, Duo Maxwell." Hilde replied, a little unnerved by his earnest violet-eyed gaze. She hated the way he could still make her feel, still make her blush with a word, make her feel loved…"And since you are fully able to take care of yourself, I suggest you leave before I _throw_ you out!"

"Nope, not moving!" Despite the tense situation, Duo's eyes danced with sudden mischief, "And you can't exactly toss me over your shoulder and drag me outta the room, either babe. So…whatcha gonna do? Call the cops?" Hilde had to stifle a smile at his teasing tone, trying to force her face to cooperate with her. She was angry. She wanted him out. Then why did she feel like laughing? "Or are you gonna call the Preventers? I can just see it now." Duo held up a pinkie and a thumb, miming a phone call. "Hello, Preventers? This is Hilde Schliebeker. And I have a weirdo in my house." Hilde choked. "He refuses to leave and-Wufei? Wufei is that you?" Duo's voice switched to a deeper, bass voice, imitating Wufei's indignant intonation, and Hilde suddenly had a coughing spasm, hand held against her mouth as her shoulders shook with mirth. "Onna? Do you know what time is this? Weakling! Injustice! I do not speak with weak onnas! Click…hmmmm…and there you go, so that won't work either. So…that comes back to the main question." Duo propped himself on the headboard. "Whatcha gonna do?"

Hilde eyed him and drawled, "Well…I still do keep pepper spray in the kitchen cupboard, Duo…"

Duo gave a mock cringe, "Oh no…pepper spray! Well…all for the sake of lo…relationships and all that." He amended, watching the smile fade from her lips. 

At that word…or almost word, the humor fled from Hilde's face and she smiled hollowly. "Yeah. Right. One problem with that, Duo, is that we don't exactly _have_ a relationship anymore, remember? I left."

Duo's mouth flattened into a line. "Yeah, well, I figured it was time for you t o explain _that_ one, babe. And I'm not leavin' til I get an answer to my question, got it? Good." When Hilde remained mutinously silent, he cocked up a brow. "I'm waiting, Hilde."

"I don't answer to you Duo."

"You don't get rid of me til you do." Duo pointed out logically, and Hilde ground her teeth in frustration.

"Duo, don't you _ever_ get it? It's _over_. O-V-E-R!"

Duo blinked. "I know how to spell…My education wasn't that great, but I did learn to spell." He said calmly. "Let me spell out something too. I don't think it is. I-D-O-N-"

"Duo!!" Hilde massaged her temples before glaring at the shadowed form that was lying on the bed. But he merely smiled back innocently, tossing the ice pack in one hand and she finally gave up with a furious sigh. "You suck, Duo. I hate you."

The smile died. "Yeah well…I sorta figured that when you left." He said quietly, and let the ice pack drop on the cabinet with a muffled thump. 

Hilde winced. She hadn't meant to say it like that, it had just come out wrong. Like she knew it would. That was why she hadn't wanted to talk to him before this…but still, maybe it was all for the best… "Duo, I think you pretty much know the reason I left, okay? Four years in the same house, living in each other's pockets, as Relena says, but we're missing one major factor here." Hilde held up a bare hand. "See anything missing Duo? Well, I do. What happened to that sparkly band that was supposed to go around my finger, huh?"

Duo blinked, then frowned, "Why do we need to get married for?" There was a look of bewildered confusion in his eyes. "I mean, we've been happy, babe…"

"But it hasn't been _real_, has it Duo? I kept on asking you the last two years, and every time, it's been 'Someday, someday'." Hilde turned her back on him, hugging herself protectively. "You have a major problem with the word 'forever' Duo, and…and so do I." She glanced back at him, moonlight sending silver through dark hair. "I can't wait forever while you figure it out, Duo. I have to get on with my own life too. And you, my beloved Shinigami," Hilde tried to smile at her jibe, but the luster failed to touch her eyes, "have a problem with tying the knot. So…I figured it was best if I put both of us out of our misery." She shrugged, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"It wasn't." He replied flatly. "You shoulda talked to me about it, Hilde."

"Duo, I can't talk to you when you're running away at sixty-five miles per hour!" Hilde whirled around, glaring at him. "Anytime I said the word, 'couple' or 'married', the last I saw of you was a flying braid and a trail of dust! Hello!! That isn't the best way to answer a girl when she asks about your future together! Besides…even if we did talk…what are the chances that you would have given me a straight answer about it?" Silence. "I thought so." Hilde leaned back against the wall, "So now you know."

"Yeah…" For a while, neither of them spoke and the last of Hilde's hope died with the burgeoning stillness and blinking her eyes rapidly, she stood up.

"Well, get some sleep Duo. I'm gonna turn in after I finish a few things, so don't wait up."

Duo's eyes lit up in childish playfulness, the façade of the fool slid firmly back into place. "So you gonna come back to me after all, huh babe?

"What?!"

Duo smirked, "There's only one bed in the apartment. So that means…" It was incredible how he switched gears so quickly, and suddenly, she was furious. What was this to him? Some sort of game? Well, two could play at that…she wasn't getting her heart snared by a Shinigami again

She walked purposefully towards the bed, her hands clenched at her sides. When she was right next to him, she smiled sweetly, bending down towards him. "In…your…dreams!" She ground out, emphasizing each word with a hard jab of her finger to his collarbone. "_You, _you drunk as a skunk _pig_, are sleeping right _here_. And _I_ am going on the couch, next to the TV, _after_ I clean up your stupid mess that _you_ caused in your _act_. Got it?" Without waiting for a response, Hilde whirled on a heel and stormed out of the room. "Oh, by the way, you now owe me roughly twelve thousand dollars for the stuff you broke in the hall. And be glad I'm not charging you for room and board!"

"Hilde?" The soft-spoken tone froze her as she reached the door, hand resting on knob.

"What?!"

"Are you sure?" A slow grin crossed his lips and his eyes slanted seductively, "It might be fun." Hilde glared at him before opening the door. The resulting slam shook the apartment, causing the walls to shudder and the glass panes to rattle. Duo rolled his eyes back in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, watch the head, babe…watch the head…I've got enough elephants trumpeting in there…" Duo winced. Maybe he _had_ had one two many drinks…but nevertheless... "You might as well have said we have a one in a million chance, babe." He paused, considering his options, before a devilish smirk spread across his face. "Well, it's still a chance. And as long as there's a chance….Mwaha-ow!" He clutched his head. "Ow ow ow…Definitely had one too many drinks." He grimaced. "Damn that Mai Tai…but tomorrow…"

***

Hilde fumed furiously, tossing and turning on the couch before finally getting up and throwing open the windows because it was too hot. Then half an hour later, she slammed them shut with a clattering bang, throwing herself on the couch again. _Stupid stupid stupid Shinigami…why did he have to come back into my life?? I finally get moderately happy and-_

Who are you kidding?

Shut up. Now is not_ the time for tiny voices in my head to be patronizing me!!_

So when has that ever stopped me?

Great, I'm talking with myself…just wonderful. 

_Shut up and listen. He's here, he's been looking for you. What more do you want?_

A ring, a bouquet, and a garter that I can throw to my friends…

He won't.

Then someone else will…because I want that ring. I want security as well as love. I want forever…not a one-night stand…is that too much to ask?

It's been a FOUR-YEAR stand.

But there is always that fear that he'll leave, take my heart with him. If he loved me, he would understand…or he would try to. Hilde rolled on her back, fingers absently tracing the contours of her stomach. _Besides, if he never wanted a marriage, he would never want the baby…right? _Silence. _Oh great. Only question I actually ask that really matters, and that stupid voice skips out on me. _Hilde tossed fitfully on the couch until streaks of red and light orange streaked across the midnight sky, streaking the sky with the colors of false dawn before she finally fell into an exhausted slumber.

"Hilde…"

"Hmmm…go'way…M'tired." Hilde buried her head in her pillow, away from that annoying, nagging voice.

"Heh heh…I don't think so, babe. Maybe I can wake you up…" Fingers tipped her chin back and suddenly, full and total alertness was shoved in her face as firm lips took hers in a kiss. She widened her eyes as several things clambered for attention. First of all, Duo was _definitely_ not in bed, where he belonged. Second of all, he was _definitely_ the one kissing the living daylights out of her. And thirdly, he _definitely _did _not_ seem to be stopping any time soon. 

__

Oh my GOD!!!

The voice was back, snickering._ Girl…you're at the mercy of the God of Death…and you know from experience that his mercy is no mercy at all._

SHUT UP!!!

t b c…

Author's Note: FINALLY!! Sorry ya'll…I had a bout with the writer's block gremlin (do u know he's the cousin to the salami fairy?) but n'wayz, I FINALLY got it out! FINALLY!! ^_~ Now…the next part…*cringe* oh dear…I'll come out with it as soon as I can! Luv u lots, ya'll! ^_^ r&r!!


	6. ch.6

__

Bittersweet Memories: Dead Man on Lane Four…clean up please, part 6 

*grins* sorry, Dead men have nothing to do with the fic…well…sorta. Yeah! Hope u enjoy it! Gack…*stares at all the salami strewn on the floor* are u guys NUTS??? My whole HOUSE smells like DELI MEATS NOW!!! *slaps forehead* kuso…I said ONE piece of salami gave me inspiration on ONE fic! Even the salami fairy won't take so much…but Tom might. Tom! U want some more meat? I got lots! ^_~ Pwease? Pix? K-chan? Rose? Any of u want deli meat? Great…now I'm known for my saber, my dustbunnies, and my deli meat…*groans* Well, to all my reviewers who liberally threw salami at me, arigato! No more meat okay? But chocolate…now that's always appreciated! ^_^ read on!

Okay…With an effort, Hilde tried to sort what was happening out in her mind, but they refused to categorize themselves out into individual, coherent thoughts. She felt as if she was melting…or at least getting really, really hot and weak…no! Mentally, she stomped the kernel of desire to death.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Duo?" She hissed, shoving against his chest, but he merely grinned, lifting a brow provocatively.

"I think it's called kissing." He teased.

"Duo!" Her voice was muffled again as he silenced her with his lips, feeling his fingers stroke her face gently. She jabbed him in the gut. "This isn't fair! Get off me!" The last turned from demanding to a wail as Duo slipped a hand under her shirt to tease her stomach.

"Been putting on a little weight, haven't you babe?" Upon hearing that, Hilde's heart missed a beat and her body went rigid before she shoved against him with renewed force.

"Duo! I'm not kidding, let me up!" Uneasiness ran through her voice and Duo peered closer at her averted face, brushing the short spikes from her forehead. She shifted away from him, clenching her arms at her sides tightly. _Please don't let him suspect…please don't even let him THINK of the possibility! _"You're crushing me!"

"Geez…did I offend you or somethin'?" Duo forced her face back to stare into her eyes, puzzlement evident in his face. "Babe, I wasn't trying to make fun of you…you know that, right?" Hilde didn't say anything, just shoved him off, sitting up on the sofa. She brushed back her bangs, eyes mistrustful and wary beneath sooty bangs. Duo sat next to her, preventing her from leaving when she scooted away. "Okay…what's up?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I mean that as soon as I said that you put on more weight, you stiffened up like a board. Now…what's up with that?"

"Nothing!" Hilde jerked her arm away, then turned to glare at him. "How would you feel if your ex-boyfriend was planning to have sex with you? On the _couch_?! After you broke up for only a few months??" Duo blinked at her vehemence, before a slow grin swept over his features.

"First of all, I've never had a boyfriend, so I wouldn't know…but since you were my last girlfriend, I'd say that would be pretty nice…"

"Duo…"

"And the couch thing? Well, there's a perfectly good bed down the hall…"

"Duo!"

"And _I_ never agreed to the separation…so in my eyes, it doesn't exist."

"_Duo Maxwell!_" Hilde finally shouted, her hands clenched into fists. "Why can't you ever be _serious_?? We're not fifteen anymore and this isn't just a game! Things like this have consequences; things like this can ruin your life, _do you get it?"_ Her voice broke in a sob, but she forged ahead, ignoring his attempt to stop her. Swiping angrily at her eyes, she stood up, the blanket tumbling from her lap to lie in a mournful heap on the floor. "You don't know what you're about, and you don't understand what could happen. So until you find out, I want you to leave me _alone_ Duo Maxwell! You're twenty years old, Duo…grow _up!_"

"Whoa whoa…okay, I know I might have been acting a little insensitive-"

"Damn right!" Hilde interrupted angrily.

"But that doesn't mean I don't know what could happen," Duo continued seriously.

"But you won't accept the consequences," She accused, her voice a bit hoarse. Her cheeks were stained with weeping and her arms were wrapped around her waist, but the puzzlement in Duo's eyes didn't abate. Frustrated, she shook her head. "Duo…just leave." When he made no move to go, she yelled, "Just_ leave,_ Duo! _Please_, before I say something I regret…"

He stood up slowly, but instead of walking towards the door, he slid a thumb down her tear-streaked face. "I don't quite get what's going on here, Hilde…so why don't you just tell me, huh?" Hilde looked away, shaking her head mutely, but he frowned, sliding a finger to tip up her chin. "Babe? What's going on?"

"Nothing." She mumbled, trying to ignore the concern that was marked on his face. There was no hint of humor any more and she tried to shrug off the arms that came to embrace her. She didn't want his pity. She wanted his love. But _that_ was something he refused to give… 

"Hilde…"

"Look, it's just that time of month okay? I'll be fine." She wiped her eyes off again before staring defiantly at him. 

"Babe…"

"I said _drop _it!" She snapped and an expression of relief touched her face when the doorbell rang. "Get the door okay? I have to…" She gestured helplessly at her wet cheeks and he nodded slowly before opening his arms. She dropped her eyes, moving away from him, but she was acutely aware of the loss of his warmth…She shook her head once, before trying to smile. "Tell Rel that I'll be right out, okay? And…yeah…" Whirling around, she made tracks for the restroom, leaving Duo in the middle of the living room, lost in thought before the bell rang again, this time more impatiently.

"Oi. Oi…I'm coming!" He yelled, removing the safety lock before flinging the door open. "Hold on to your hair, why don't you?" Obsidian eyes blinked coolly at him before a familiar Chinese in white silk walked, with lithe grace, into the livingroom. Unasked, of course. Smirking, Duo slammed the door shut, leaning against the mahogany panel as he cocked a brow up. "So, Wu-man…how's it going? Didn't see you at the shindig yesterday."

"Doubtful that you would have, Maxwell." Wufei replied dryly, crossing his arms. "You were too drunk and to morose to notice anything beyond the point of your nose."

"Ouch." Duo winced. "Heard about that, didja?"

"Who didn't?" Wufei mocked slightly, before looking around the room. "Where's the onna? The vice foreign minister has asked me to deliver a message." His lip curled slightly in disgust. "As if she could not have used the phone…but she said it was imperative that I tell it to her directly."

Duo laughed outright. "Relegated to the place of a messenger-boy, eh Fei? How the mighty are fallen…"

"Injustice!" Wufei protested, muttering under his breath. "Ordered around by an onna and forced to listen by that brown-haired she-demon…"

"Sally?" Duo choked on a laugh, but Wufei ignored him, to earnest in his ranting.

"And once I am here, I must listen to _you_ spout your American nonsense, Maxwell!" Wufei shook his head disgust, "What has the world come to? Onnas running the government, onnas on the battlefield, and still more onnas running around with a child and no husband!" Wufei paled slightly, then rushed ahead, hoping that he hadn't given anything away. "They should just be kept at home to stay with their children and their-" _Kisama! This isn't going well…Damn that onna! Why did they send me on this stupid mission?? I am not a relationship-maker…I am a Preventer! By my ancestors on the Shanghai Mountain…how did they drag me into this, anyway? _Wufei growled in annoyance. 

__

"Sally! Sally, I need your help!" Relena peered vainly around the room, plainly looking for the brown-haired Preventer "Sally?" 

"Miss Relena, what are you doing down at Preventer headquarters?" Sally stepped out of her office, a sheaf of papers in one hand and a cup of steaming cappuccino in another. "Does Heero know about this?" A frown creased Sally's forehead as she prepared another lecture on the folly of leaving the Mansion without her fiancé, but Relena waved the it aside impatiently, looking harried and more than a little impatient.

"Yes, Sally, Heero knows. He wanted to come up with me but it would have taken too much time. You know how he likes to make sure the entire plan is watertight without a chance_ of going wrong!" For a minute, Relena grinned fondly at the memory before she sighed, a little wearily. "You know I promised to check up on Hilde today because of her pregnancy and everything, right? Well, the ambassador from the L2 just called…he wants to talk about intergalactic trade agreements so I was wondering if…"_

"I can't, Miss Relena!" Sally shook her head, riffling through the papers, amazingly not spilling a drop of the caffeine saturated beverage. "I have to talk to the Lady about improvements we can make on the original specifications of the Preventer application. The organization has grown so much since three years before, and now, all sorts of people are applying! It'll probably take us the whole day."

There has_ to be someone!" Relena said, distress in her voice, "There's no way I can make it today!"_

In the middle of their private conversation, Wufei broke in, almost shoving a stack of paper under Sally's nose. "Onna, here are the statistics that you wanted. Next time, you could try_ looking in your desk before you ask me to look for them!" Relena blinked, then glanced at Sally. Sally shook her head._

"No."

"But he-"

"No_…Relena, you don't know Chang. He doesn't have a sensitive bone in his body." Wufei scowled, listening to the two women talk about him as if he weren't there._

"Injustice! What is that supposed to mean??"

Sally smiled. "Wufei, why don't you go fish up those documents from the colonial wars for me, please? Miss Relena and I have to have a girl to girl talk…you know, onna stuff. You wouldn't be interested. Now Relena-"

"Woman, when you talk to me in that tone of voice, I know that you are scheming about something." Wufei said darkly, folding his arms across his chest. "What mission am I not sensitive enough to carry out?"

"You're right Sally…He wouldn't work…" There was a tone of worry through Relena's voice, but she was choking slightly, amusement sparkling in cerulean eyes. "Maybe Ken? He would-"

"That child_??" Wufei sputtered in disbelief. "I could handle any mission better than…than that _weakling!_ What mission is it?"_

"Well…" Wufei folded his arms and glared, doing a good imitation of the Death Glare, but Relena had long since become immune to it and she shook her head, saying hesitantly, "I don't know if you'd accept…" He narrowed his eyes. "Okay…Mr. Chang, the mission is to deliver this message to Hilde Schleibecker and do not_ tell Duo Maxwell about the child." Relena smiled then, at the fullblown disbelief on Wufei's face, shock evident in every line of his body as she shoved the letter into his fist and with a hug for Sally and a quick farewell, she ran down the steps, hair flying behind her. "Thank you! And I have the utmost faith in you Wufei!"_

"Bu-but…" Wufei sputtered furiously, but Sally just laughed, putting an arm around her partner.

"Good luck in your mission, Fei."

"But-"

"You wanted it, and you got it." With an affectionate hug, Sally walked away, humming quietly to herself. 

But she still heard the indignant yell that permeated every corner of the building, sending Preventers peering curiously from their desks, heads poking out of doorways. "INJUSTICE!!!"

"Heeelllloooo…anybody home?" Duo waved a hand in front of Wufei's face, which had suddenly gone dark with embarrassment and lingering anger. "Sheesh, you looked like the time I tried to paint Nataku pink…that bad, huh?"

"None of your business, Maxwell." Wufei retorted stiffly, brushing the hand away. "Where is your onna? I want to leave as soon as possible."

"Sure. Here, I'll give it to her." Duo extended a hand but Wufei snapped the letter back.

"Maxwell, I know you. As soon as I left, you would try to peek into the letter." Wufei retorted. "And the Vice Foreign Minister told me to entrust this solely to your onna."

"Sheesh…try to give a guy a hand…" Duo muttered, shaking his head. "And where's all the trust gone to these days? Would I actually…"

"Yes." Hilde said shortly, emerging from the hallway. She was slightly pale, her eyes red from the vigorous scrubbing she'd given them and she didn't even bother trying to smile at the two men. "Wufei? Where's Relena?"

"The Vice Foreign Minister is currently on her way to the colonies to discuss confidential business." Wufei began repressively. "She entrusted me with this letter of which I am to give to you after I have made sure you are well taken care of." Hilde frowned, taking the missive from his hand, tracing the gilded letters on the baby blue envelope before pocketing it and turning away.

"Thanks."

"Aren't you going to read it?" Duo asked, lounging against the table, flipping his braid over his shoulder. His violet eyes shown curiously as he tilted precariously on his chair, watching as Hilde began to brew a cup of strong Darjeeling tea.

"No."

"But-"

"Duo shut up. Don't you have anywhere you _have_ to be right now?" Hilde mumbled, taking a sip of tea. She massaged her temples and jumped back slightly when his face appeared right in front of hers.

"Nope, not really. I'm on vacation. Now…what's in that letter babe?"

"Duo…back away from the girl with the very hot tea." Hilde said dangerously, peering at him from under mussed hair. "It might…accidentally…spill somewhere you don't want it to…and I will not be held responsible for the consequences." She took another swallow, then glared at Duo. "Take a shower and leave me alone. I have to get ready for work."

"In your condition, onna? Are you-kuso…" Wufei cursed, slapping a hand on his forehead while Hilde blanched a pure white. Duo's eyes narrowed as he looked from Hilde's still figure to Wufei, who refused to look at either Hilde or his fellow Gundam pilot.

"Wufei, you are a total ass!" Hilde yelled furiously and suddenly, the pieces seemed to click together in Duo's head. Hilde having weird mood swings. Relena's concern over Hilde. Wufei's cryptic remarks.

"Hilde…" There was a calmness in Duo's voice that matched even Heero's icy demeanor. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

t b c

Author's note: ^_~ I couldn't help it. *grins* Caliko, thanks for agreeing to beta read my stuff. btw, Grud, have a GREAT VACATION!!!! Don't forget to write! (I mean both email AND ur fic, k?) 

K…u guys starting a mob to kill the crazy writer now? Lol…too bad! I die really hard. *buster rifles, spears, etc., are suddenly brandished in Sable's direction, held by a few irate readers. Gulps and backs away, rummaging in her pockets* Oh yeah? You don't scare me! I have my trusty *pulls out and stares* lint! Grrr…well, that, and my wonderfully strong *rummages some more* toothpick?? Okay, who's the one that picked my pockets?? I WANT MY SABER BACK RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!! AND my DUSTBUNNIES TOO!!! *fire flares to life and a pyre is started. Starts running* please??

r&r now, u hear? 


	7. ch.7

DISCLAIMER: So…um…I think we already know the answer to this, don't you? But if we pool our money, we might be able to buy the tip of Duo's braid…so what do you say. Everyone pitch in five dollars? ^_^

AUTHOR'S NOTE: okay, MAJOR cussing at the beginning…sorry. Gomen…gomen ne…*sigh* On a further note, this is the last chapter I'll be doing for…*looks at calendar* um…a week and a half? More? Yeah, that's it…*nods* I have finals and if I don't study, I flunk. If I flunk, I don't go to college. If I don't go to college…*cringe* I'll be grounded for life by irate parents. And if I'm grounded for life, I'll never get to meet Heero Yuy. And if I never get to meet Heero Yuy, I'll never fulfill my life's dream! lol. So gomen again and wish me luck! ^_~ I think I'll need it. *takes a bite of chocolate* oh, btw…this is good! Mmmmmm….chocolate…^_~ thanks for the reviews!

Dedication of the day: Pixie ^A^! Luv u lots, and I'll talk to u after finals, okay? K-chan, Rose, u better be there too! I'm starting to miss u guys… : (

PS. Grud, I used muzzily in here…can u find it? *evil grin* Come on…give me a harder word next time…muzzily means sleepily/in a dazed confusion, right? ^_~

Beta read by: Caliko and the Black Rose…thanks u guys! ^_^ Luv u lots!

**__**

Bittersweet Memories: Heartbreak and Betrayal. Part 7

Hilde swallowed, averting her eyes from the glare of the Shinigami. She knew what he was capable of. Under that façade of cheer and good will would always lie the heart of a Gundam pilot…and that was what she was afraid of. People tended to forget he was dangerous. Who would take a man with a mile long braid and a wicked grin seriously? What they chose not to remember was that he had been trained a killer and he had killed many, as had she, in the name of peace, and probably would kill again if he was called upon to do so.

"Hilde?" 

She winced, then raised her head defiantly, clenching her fist at her side. The steaming cup of tea was held, forgotten, in her hand as she confronted Death with a furious gaze of her own. "So? What do you care about it?" She shot back, "It doesn't concern you!"

"Oh yeah it does!" Duo sputtered furious, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why should I have? I don't answer to you anymore, Maxwell!"

"Why the fucking _hell_ didn't you tell me!" A fist slammed into the kitchen counter, causing the dishes to rattle noisily. Wufei coughed nervously, backing away antagonists. He cringed slightly as he anticipated Sally's incensed reaction to his failed mission…_Kuso…why me?_ He sighed mentally, then watched as Hilde's eyes go wide in surprise, then fury. _Maybe I should call the onna…_

"Because it wasn't your _fucking _problem!" Hilde yelled back, "And don't hit the damn counter, damnit!" 

Wufei winced. _Or perhaps this will work itself out. _He scowled. Wufei prided himself on being a just man, always forthright and honest. But when courting the wrath of the brown-haired she-demon…well…it was best to watch one's step. He had only seen Sally in a fury once in his life, and that was when a drunken stranger had swaggered up to her, kissing her full in the mouth. She had immediately flipped him over her shoulder and slammed him to the ground…in high-heels and a long evening dress. Then, calm as you please, she had told him to be "a good boy and _sit_" before continuing on her way to the Winter Ball, leaving her fellow Preventers open-mouthed and gawking. From then on, Wufei made sure not to get too far on her bad side…it would be humiliating if she actually was able to beat _him…_But this didn't seem like it was going to resolve itself soon. Especially with the onna almost ready to fly at the Deathscythe pilot in a rage. _Why do onnas have to be so…so temperamental?_

"I don't fucking care about the damn counter!"

"Well I do! I paid good money to live here, Duo, and I don't want it ending up like the apartment on L2! I don't want socks hanging from the chandelier, evening jackets tossed across the TV, and I _especially_ don't want dents in the counter!"

"Like I said, _babe…" _There was an almost insulting tone in his voice, even as he grinned mockingly, "I don't give a damn about the counter!"

"Don't cuss in my goddamn flat!" Hilde slammed the mug of tea on the counter in emphasis, then bit back a curse (another one?) as the hot liquid splashed on her hand. Quickly, she shoved Duo aside, turning on the faucet to cool her burning skin, wincing at the sting of cold water on the wound, the skin turning a bright scarlet with the heat. "Oh da-that hurt." She cradled her injured hand, then wrapped it carefully in a dishtowel, as she turned towards the freezer, but Duo was already taking out the tray of ice. 

Cracking the ice out of the tray first, he handed them to her. "Here." Hilde nodded, slightly wary, before making an icepack for herself, aware of the amethyst eyes that were fixed on her face. "So now that we've both cooled down," Duo smiled ironically at his own pun, "care to tell me exactly what happened?"

"No." She replied immediately but Duo blocked her from retreating into the bedroom.

"The cat is definitely out of the bag, babe, so…tell me. Who's the dad?" Hilde stiffened, almost imperceptibly, her already frayed nerves unraveling further at this new insult

"What's that supposed to mean, Duo?" 

Wufei coughed again not liking the dangerous tone of her voice. He sensed another break in the newly restored psuedo-peace, and didn't like it, so raising an authoritative hand, he snapped, "Maxwell, onna-"

"WHAT!?" Two pairs of irate orbs of fire glared at him, one violet, one azure, both doing a fairly good job of imitating, if not surpassing, the heat of Heero's Death Glare.

Wufei sweatdropped. "I said nothing…" He fought the urge to crawl under the couch, going instead to the phone and dialing up Sally Po's office. It rang for a while before a distinctly feminine voice answered the phone. Hello?

"Sally?" 

Uh oh…Chang Wufei, whenever you say 'Sally?' I know you did something wrong. What, wasn't Hilde there? Sally's voice was faintly amused and Wufei wondered if she would still sound so cheerful when she found out what happened.

"Uh…yes. The onna was home…"

So mission complete, huh?

"Not…exactly…"_ That onna will never let me live this down…_

Duo grinned, but the usual twinkle was sorely lacking in his hooded eyes. "You heard me babe. Who's the dad? Or don't you know?" The last was injected to hurt, and it did, bringing old wounds flaring back to life.

Hilde stood up straight, her eyes proud, tears of humiliation sparkling in her eyes. "Duo Maxwell…I'll never forgive you for that statement." 

"Hey, _you_ left _me_ babe." Duo leaned against counter, smirking slightly, but there was pain in every line of his body, and suddenly, he seemed much older and much wearier. "What else am I supposed to think, huh?"

"You were supposed to trust me." Hilde said quietly, her fists clenched. "You know, Duo? It was actually within my prerogative to sleep around…you wouldn't give me a ring. You wouldn't give me much of anything except a few nights of love. I was willing to give you everything, but you turned me down, Duo. You turned _me_ down. So why shouldn't I have slept around, huh? You tell me that much!"

"Because you were my girlfriend!"

"For _four_ years, Duo! And a _girlfriend_ does not actually live in the same house for four years, sleep in the same bed for one, and do what we did _at all!_" Hilde took a calming breath, "Duo…do you know what they call people that do that? Married. And do you know what we are? Not." She smiled bitterly. "So technically, in the broadest sense of the word, I _could have_ slept around…and still would have been morally within my rights."

"Is it mine!" Duo yelled, fists clenched at his side. "If you've never told me the truth…not even _once, _tell me the truth right now. Is the baby mine?!"

"Yes!" She screamed back. "Yes, it is yours! So what about it?"

The silence was broken only by their heavy breathing and loud shouts coming from the telephone, but they ignored it, their focus centered solely on each other, Hilde, her arms wrapped around her waist, while Duo leaned heavily on the counter, eyes half lidded as if he were physically hurt. _Damn it Duo…how could you?_ _Is that what you think of me? I'm a whore?_ Hilde felt as if her gut was being ripped out by his ruthless accusation but she refused to show him how much she was hurting from his attack. She stepped back from him, one pace, then another, her eyes locked, as if with morbid fascination, on his face.

"I want to believe you babe…I want to but-"

"You need proof." Hilde finished bitingly, "because my word isn't good enough standing alone. Right?" He didn't say anything. "Get out."

"Babe-"

"I said get out, Duo…and I mean it this time! You obviously have issues that you have to deal with, and I'm tired of crying over a jerk like you. But when you leave, when you walk out that door…I want you to remember something. You aren't gonna get back in so easily…not in here-" Hilde touched her chest where her heart beat, "Or through there." She pointed at the door. "So don't even _think_ of coming back to see me anytime between now and forever."

"You don't mean that." What was that hoarseness in his voice? Hilde blocked it out, stuffing it into a corner of her mind along with her aching heart. They had no places in her life now…she was tired of crying. 

"Now Duo." There was a finality in her voice that made him stiffen. Without a word, he turned with fluid grace towards the door, then paused, smiling a trifle crookedly at Hilde as his hand touched the knob.

"Wait for me, babe?"

Hilde smiled back sadly, but she shook her head, still holding the pack of forgotten ice cubes. "No." He winced then the door closed behind him, leaving the room eerily silent besides the continued shouting emitting from the phone.

Wufei was holding it away from his ear at arm's length, but that didn't stop the abusive diatribe that was coming from the speaker. For the first time in his life, Wufei cursed his excellent hearing, wishing instead for deafness as Sally's furious voice kept on yelling. I thought you could handle it. Do you know how much trouble you probably just caused?? And furthermore, Chang, you are a complete _idiot!_ Wufei winced at the sound of something breaking in his partner's office. This wasn't going well…

"I didn't-"

_You_, I'll deal with later! I'm coming over there right now…after I tell Lady Une that I have to postpone the meeting…again… Sally's voice was exasperated and tinged with controlled anger. _You_ stay right _there!_ There was a click, then the dial tone hummed, and he sighed with barely concealed relief, hanging the phone to its cradle before he turned around…to meet the ire of a cerulean-eyed dragon. 

"Onna…don't do anything foolish." He cautioned warily, watching her dump the tepid tea from the mug. "Sally is coming here right now and-"

"What do you mean by foolish?" Hilde asked, her voice still quiet, even amused. "You mean this?" She hefted the mug in her hand, then threw it with amazing accuracy near his head. He ducked, and the clay cup shattered on the far wall, ceramic shards spraying across the carpet. "Or maybe _this_?" She opened a drawer, a butter knife appearing in her hand. For a second she stared at it, then shifted her eyes back to Wufei, who groaned mentally, inching towards the door. Pregnant onnas and their hormones… "Catherine taught me how to use this, Fei…you'd better hope I'm a good student!" 

***

Duo leaned his head against the wall, barely noticing the loud curses that were coming from Hilde's apartment before the door was flung open, then slammed shut, a wild-eyed Chinese Preventer stumbling out, brushing clay dust out of his clothes. Wufei shook his head muzzily, still a little unsteady from his close encounter with the razor edged projectile before he glanced at Duo, whose eyes were open as he stared vacantly at nothing in particular.

"What are you doing standing here like an idiot, Maxwell?"

"Nothing much." There was a thoughtful tone in his voice, even though his face was uncharacteristically grim and unsmiling. 

"If you were smart, you would go in there and apologize to the onna." Wufei advised, "And stop her before she tears apart the room with her flying butcher knives."

A shadow of Duo's normally merry smile crossed his face. "You're only saying that because you're afraid Sally's gonna kick your ass for letting the secret out." Wufei snorted, but didn't deny the allegations as Duo straightened, brushing his bangs away from his face. "Yeah…well, see ya 'round, Fei. I've got some things I need to think about."

"Maxwell." Wufei's voice was serious as Duo glanced back at him. "Think carefully what you wish to do before you act. Trust betrayed is rarely regained, and you have betrayed her trust deeply." He regarded the American pilot seriously before a ghost of a smile lit his face. "Not that I care whether you two make up or anything so foolish, of course."

Duo laughed, his voice shaky, but it was a laugh nonetheless. "Yeah…of course. You wouldn't want us to mistaken you for having a heart, now would you, Fei?"

Wufei snorted, crossing his arms. "Don't push your luck." Duo nodded once and left, his footsteps echoing emptily down the hallway. He had some thinking he had to do… and now was the best time to do it, before he forfeited more than he had already lost.

t b c… (Aren't I a stinker? ^_^)

Sorry, but I really didn't have enough time to write anything else…It's called homework, I know you have it too! Or at least take off the "home" part of it and make it only "work". N'wayz, that's it 'til next, next week, or maybe Friday of next week if I'm lucky and not dog-tired after Comps (comprehensive exams). Gomen…gomen ne…but HW calls and it is a master must be obeyed lest my fragile grade suffer a horrendous blow. And with the dropping of the grade will come the dropping of the productivity in writing fics…lol. 

*_\\\ (Trowa…*sigh* he's such a hottie! O.o *smacks self on head* okay, okay…_baad _Sable…I'm calm now…) 

Review please! *puppy eyes* pwease? Pwetty pwease with a cherry on top? I worked really hard on this, really I did! ^_~ 


	8. ch.8

Disclaimer: mine? Nah…but wait a moment…are you giving me an OFFER? ^_^ thanx muchs! Lol… 

MINI-FIC OF SELF INDULGENCE:

Sable: haha…I'm a few days early!! *starts laughing insanely* exams? What's that? Huh huh?? Do I _care??_

Wufei: weak onna…she finally lost it.

Sable: *ignores Fei and types furiously* write…BM….ha ha…US history…Duo…heheheh…

Wufei: *sweatdrop* I'll get the straitjacket…Duo, call Sally. You know what she's like when she gets into a depressive sugar high.

Duo: *thinks* Well there was a time when…*pales* SALLY!!! SABLE'S GONE NUTS AGAIN!!! SHE'S GONNA TORTURE US!!!

Sable: hah hah hah…hee hee hee…sugar sugar sugar…

Umm…a pretty boring chapter, nothing much…*sigh* oh well…it's more introspective than anything, I promise the next one will be better, k? Enjoy! 

Beta read by: Caliko (she's such a sweety! ^_~ ) and Kristine (when is the next chapter of TA coming out??? ) luv u both and thanx much! 

BITTERSWEET MEMORIES: THROUGH the EYES of a CHILD

Birds were calling shrilling to each other in the park, winging around busily for warmth and food, and begging with liquid brown eyes for a crumb from a child's sandwich. Duo sighed, letting the frigid January breeze sweep chestnut bangs from his face, arching his back, which had gone stiff from staying in one position too long. But no matter how long he looked at the snowdrifts and the tumbling children that threw snowballs at each other with cheerful abandon, he couldn't think of a solution.

He felt a strong attraction to Hilde, he even loved her, but she kept on pushing him to take that final plunge, and he didn't know if he was ready for that kind of commitment. He liked being answerable to no one, not that he had ever been unfaithful of course. It was just the principle of the matter: being able to do what one wanted at whatever time one wanted to. And then there was that baby…

__

Damn…I swear I used protection, every...single…time! There is no_ way…_

****

Protection? Haven't you read the labels, baka-boy? Condoms only work 95% of the time and the only way to be sure is NOT to have sex. But you weren't willing to do THAT, now were you?!

Oh no…you. What are you doing here? Bothering me? Don't I already have enough to worry about?? Duo grimaced as his subconscious took a life of its own, replying, in of all voices, Solo's, a high soprano with promises of becoming bass with maturity. Duo leaned back, sighing as he almost saw the mischievous grin that played on the other boy's face. It was so long and he was _still_ there, taking care of him, advising him…although it seemed ludicrous now. A shrimpy kid was advising _him_ when he was a full adult.

**__**

Yeah yeah whatever. Listen up, you messed up. You screwed the pooch. You did the doo-doo big time! I can't believe_ you could be that stupid! Well, yeah I did, but this is your girlfriend, so I figured that you would do better…_

What?! What did I-

****

Gonna play dense? Do I have to spell it out? Hellooo!! If a little kid like me could get it, why can't the big, bad, Shinigami?

Oh shut up, you're dead, remember? Duo sighed, memories of pain and fear coming back to him in a noxious wave, but Solo would have none of it.

**__**

DON'T go into a this-is-all-my-fault-I'm-so-pitiful-mommy-hold-my-hand mode Duo! Came the snapping voice **_That happened a long time ago, totally unrelated to the subject at hand. We were talking about Hilde. You know, the buxom, raven-haired beauty with the blue eyes? The one that you've been sleeping with for about a year now? The one that made you say 'Oh yeah babe, touch-_**

OKAY!! Let's NOT go there! Duo squirmed in embarrassment and a passing mother swiveled her head around giving him a puzzled look. He laughed self-consciously, waving a hand slightly before slumping back in the bench, tugging his baseball cap lower. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the woman back away uneasily, then take off down the grass-lined path, throwing wary glances behind her all the way. _Great…she thinks I'm crazy now…_

****

Oh, so I did_ get your attention with the last one, eh? I thought I would._ There was a smirk in his voice that Duo clearly remembered, complementing the wide grin that had flashed across Solo's mischievous face.**_ Well, now we've gotten back to our original subject…Hilde. Baby. Marriage. Now. Need I say more?_**

Duo blinked, wondering if he wasn't going crazy himself. Here he was, sitting in the park, talking to his subconscious that just happened to sound like a boy that he knew a long time ago. He resisted the urge to pinch himself, asking instead, _So it's mine?_

****

Duh…You already knew that. You've just been avoiding the fact because you don't want to be the one at fault. You've been looking for some ulterior motive when she gave you everything, plain and unsweetened, for you to chew. The only problem is now you're having trouble swallowing! Solo snickered**_. You always had that problem, Duo… swallowing reality._**

I don't understand. I only-

****

Well, hate t'break it to ya pal, but I'm dead, and so's Sister Helen and Father Maxwell, though you keep some of our personality wallowing in this miserable excuse for a mind. Have you ever considered dusting up here? 

Wait a moment, why isn't Father Maxwell's voice giving this kind of advice then?! Why you??

****

Baka…you need us…call us the three faces of your unconscious. In other words, your brain knows what's right, you don't. And about Daddy Maxwell…do you reaIly_ want the stern voice of God booming in your ear right now? 'Duo Maxwell, Sister Helen and I have taught you better than that. Morality! What did you we teach you of morality and life, Duo?!'_

Duo laughed, shifting in his bench to tip his head up towards the sky, watching the sun shine lazily on the ice, refracting into a rainbow of light. _No, I guess not. That imitation isn't quite right, by the way. He never said things in that kind of voice…maybe slightly disapproving, but never like that._

****

Yeah, whatever. You think I actually know the guy? All I'm doing is being that little guardian demon on your shoulder, bat wings and scythe added, though I'm working on that baseball cap thing. 

Suddenly feeling lighter of heart, Duo chuckled, real enjoyment on his face for the first time in…in a very long time. _Hands off the scythe, buddy…that's mine!_ Duo's laughter rang across the park, causing two kids to look up from their snowman, head tilted quizzically. When he just grinned at them, the little girl stood up, brushing the snow from her coveralls, before running over, her two tawny eyes blinking up at him. 

"Whatcha laughing at, mister?" She stretched up her arms to be held and Duo obliged with a twinkle in his eye, sitting the child on the bench beside him.

"Nothing to worry your pretty, little mind about, sweetheart. Grown up stuff." He tweaked her frost-chilled nose and she made a face, rubbing it with a mitten-covered hand. The boy wandered hesitantly away from the snowman, before climbing on the bench by his sister, peeking up at him from beneath his hooded parka. Duo smiled, "Whatcha doin, bud?"

"Nothin." He lisped back shyly, then ducked behind the elder girl.

" I'm Tina. That's Jeremy. He's my little brother. Jeremy, say hi, or he'll think that you have no manners!" Tina gave an impatient wiggle, pulling her brother half-way on her lap. "He's just a baby, so I have to take care of him." She added, causing Jeremy to look up indignantly, bashfulness forgotten.

"M'not!" 

"Hey, lets not fight, okay?" Duo laughed, ruffling the girl's hair and she batted away his hands, giggling. "There's too much fighting in this world anyway, right?" 

"Mmmm…" She sat Jeremy on her lap, arms around his waist as she made sure her little brother was comfortable and wouldn't fall off. Duo almost chuckled at the fastidious examination she gave his buttoned coat and laced shoes before turning serious eyes back to Duo. "Mommy said that a few years ago when I was a baby, Miz Relena an' the Gundam pilots saved the world from war. And before that, they went into outer space and beat up the White Fang-"

"An Othz!" Jeremy chimed in enthusiastically.

"And OZ," Tina amended, nodding, "And forced them to make peace. They're so cool!"

"Kew!" Jeremy agreed, a gap-toothed grin lighting on his cherubic face. His own brown eyes twinkled with delighted innocent as he waved his hands in excitement, "Dey fought! In bwig mobwile sthwoots!"

"Yep!" Tina said cheerfully, trying to balance her brother's excited antics, "Five pilots, right?" 

Duo choked, then managed a nod, "Uh…yeah. Five. But there were a lot of soldiers that died in the wars. The pilots weren't heros, babe. Just people tired of fighting. And afterwards, they went home too, cuz there were people back home waiting for 'em." 

"Really? Tell us who!" The two children, sensing a story, turned their chibi-charm on high, two pairs of eyes blinking with sweet ingenuousness at him under sooty lashes. Duo's reserve was completely undone, and he realized with a start, that he would be conditioned like this, 24/7, if…when…the baby came. He wasn't quite sure if he liked someone being able to jerk his chain like that…well, Hilde was an exception, but a baby? Tina blinked once, then offered a tremulous smile. "Please?" He was lost. 

Sighing in exasperated amusement, Duo leaned back in his seat to regard the two little cherubs. "Well, the pilot of 01 is-"

"-Engaged to Queen Relena." Tina said impatiently. "We know, everyone does! What about the others?" Duo suppressed a grin at her eagerness.

"Oi, oi…hold on there, little girl! One pilot at a time! Now, 03's pilot joined a circus…" The children nodded. After all, if someone could pilot a huge mobile suit and fight off all the bad guys single-handed, then joining the circus wasn't that great a leap in the imagination, was it? "He works as an acrobat with his sister, Catherine Bloom, who's a knife thrower."

"Tigwers?" Jeremy asked anxiously and Duo grinned.

"Nah…lions."

"Oooh…" Tina and Jeremy murmured in a chorus.

"Yep. And 04, well, he was rich beforehand, so he went home to his sisters." Duo held up a finger, anticipating their next question with a grin, "All twenty-_nine_ of them."

Tina's eyes widened. "Wow…his mommy and daddy must have kissed on the mouth _lots_ of times!" Duo choked, and sputtered, feeling a flush climb his neck.

"Uh…yeah…uh huh." How could you explain to a nine-year old that kissing didn't make babies? And there was more than one way to make them…Duo sighed mentally, _I'm _not_ getting into that one…_ "And 05, well, he works as a Preventer."

"_The_ Preventers?" Tina asked, awed. "Wow…I'm gonna be a Preventer when _I_ grow up!"

"Me thwoo!" Jeremy added, but Tina shook her head affectionately.

"No, you're not. It's too dangerous. You're gonna be a doctor." Ignoring her brother's sulky expression, she turned back to Duo. "What about pilot 02? What did he become, an astronaut?"

"Sthwuperman?"

"Rock star?"

Duo laughed at their whimsy. "No…actually he became an owner of a junkyard." Identical expressions of mournful disillusionment caused him to add, "but he was the luckiest of all."

"Why?" Tina asked, puzzled. "He didn't get anything out of the war. Except junk."

Duo coughed, then shrugged. "Actually…He got a lot out of the war…an apartment on the L2 colony, a job, and a girl that he really, really liked." Duo's smiled dimmed slightly. "But he was an idiot, and he let his chance go by."

Tina blinked, then tilted her head to the side. "Why did he do that?"

"Well, you see, he…er…kissed her on the mouth…" The children made faces at that word.

"Ewww…kissing!"

"Yeah well, he kissed his girl, and she got pregnant. But he was an idiot, and wouldn't believe that the baby was his. So she left."

"Did he go after her?"

"Yeah...no…I dunno." Duo shook his head, startled to find that he was confessing to a bunch of kids what he wouldn't admit to even himself. Maybe because their innocence, their unwillingness to judge, made it easier for him to unburden some of his troubles. That, and they probably didn't understand anyway, he added with a grin. They were too young to understand the senility of adults.

**__**

Whoo hoo! The baka finally sees the light!

I thought I told you to shut up. Duo thought, before turning back to them. "He's around somewhere, trying to figure it all out." Duo grinned crookedly. "And when he does, he has to go back and talk to his girl about what's going to happen to them, or he has to walk away and let her live her own life. So…" Duo waved his arm expansively across the park. "He _was_ the luckiest guy in the world…and he still is…sorta. After all, he has a _chance_ of getting back together with his girl. But now he has to make the right decision." For a moment, Tina stared up at him with wise eyes, even as her brother shook his head obviously baffled.

She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, a woman hurried up to them, obviously harried. "Where were you? I told you to stay in the park and not talk to strangers! I'm really sorry." She apologized, looking at Duo, and he grinned.

"Hey, no sweat. You got adorable kids, ma'am." She nodded, her strained expression easing somewhat.

"Yes, I know…they're my world." She hugged Tina lovingly before picking Jeremy up. "But sometimes I don't even know what I'm going to do with them, they run around so much!" She laughed, planting a kiss on Jeremy's face, and he squirmed, a scowl wrinkling his expression.

"_Mommy!!_" He wiped his cheek in disgust. "M'not a baby!"

Duo laughed, standing up to help the woman as she struggled into her coat, then she fluffed her brown hair and turned to smile at him. "Thank you for taking care of them…I didn't know they would run off like that!"

"Like I said, it wasn't anything." Duo assured her. "They kept me company when they saw this lonely guy just sitting on the bench…so…" The lady laughed at his expression of violet-eyed mischief before motioning her children to follow her away, scolding gently.

Tina paused, still looking up at Duo, and he grinned, making shooing gestures. "Go on. You're mom will be mad if she finds out that you're gone again."

She hesitated, before stubbornly adding, "He should go back to her, pilot 02, I mean. He's being a poopy-head." 

In the back of his mind, Duo heard Solo's choked laughter and grinned reluctantly despite himself. "Yeah, he is, isn't he?"

Tina nodded, then asked, "Do you think there'll be a happy ending?"

Duo hunkered down until they were face to face, amethyst eyes meeting brown ones. "You know what babe, I'm not sure…but I _do_ know that pilot 02 has to come to his senses some day. And that girl is really special…so he'll probably go back and talk it out with her one more time. And if she doesn't want him, he'll keep on following her until she finally wears down and lets him back in the door. Sound good to you?" Tina blinked, then grinned.

"Yeah!"

"Good. Now scat…you're mom's gonna think that I kidnapped you or something." Tina laughed and ran off, wisps of brown hair trailing behind her in shining streamers. Duo grinned, straightening. Well…now all he had to do was get the courage to face her again. Mentally, Duo shook off the uncertainty. "Okay, Shinigami! Time for the God of Death to knock at Life's Door and see if he can't get his Hilde back..." He grinned suddenly, "Hah! A little Death running around!" He shook his head. "I am _not_ going to be the one telling him about making babies though…"

***

Duo raced across the streets back towards the apartments, barely avoiding a car that careened towards him. He didn't even bother to flip the teenager of as she screamed epithets at him, focused with only one objective in mind. He glanced at the sky, noting that it had darkened to a crimson-orange with the afternoon and blinked in surprise. Was it afternoon already? Well then, he had a lot to do, didn't he? He just hoped that Hilde was home from her job already…should she actually be working in her condition? She was having a baby, for God's sake… _his _baby! Duo grinned in anticipation, imagining a little boy with black as night hair with his mother's dark cerulean eyes with the characteristic Maxwell charm. 

He would be perfect, Duo knew, and he would be loved. Now if only he could convince Hilde of that fact…He almost barged right past Heero, who was leaned against the wall of the building, his eyes half lidded, but Heero stood up, slightly blocking the entrance. Smiling quickly to mask his impatience, Duo explained, "Hey Heero, Igottagohaveyouseen Hilde? Weneedtotalk. Well,seeyoulater!" 

Before he could run up the stairs however, Heero simply replied, "She's not back from her work yet." Duo finally paused, all the energy seeming to drain from his body before he mustered a faint grin, propping himself on the wall next to the perfect soldier. "Oh well, you coulda said something sooner."

Heero raised a brow, but did not otherwise deign to acknowledge that comment as he added, as if inconsequentially, "She is a mechanic."

Duo choked, "In her condition? Why didn't you try to stop her? Is she nuts?? Okay, where's her workplace? Soneone's gotta talk a little sense into her sometimes!"

"Downtown," Heero said automatically then, "Duo!"

"What?!" Duo spun around, braid flapping behind him as his violet eyes snapped in annoyance.

"Here." A packet was tossed his way and Duo caught it neatly, giving it only a cursory glance.

"Yeah yeah, thanks," Duo said absently, flipping it around, "What is it? Never mind, I'll read it later. See ya!" Heero watched him run down the street before walking back the way he came, hands stuffed in his jeans. He hoped that the 'evidence' would help Duo accept the baby as his…to enter a relationship, one needed to have the fewest possible number of doubts…then why did he have this disquieting feeling that he should have left things as they were?

***

Duo really wasn't looking where he was going, so intent was he on getting to the car shop, so he was surprised when he stumbled into a woman, sending them both careening onto the hard cement sidewalk with an audible thud, papers and shopping bags skittering wildly across the street. "Hey, I'm really sor-" he began, then looked closer, "Hilde?"

Cerulean eyes glared up at him, affirming his guess. "Duo, I asked you never to see me again…but isn't attacking me on the street a little conspicuous??" Flushing, Duo scrambled to his feet, giving her a hand up. 

"Hilde, we need to talk."

"That's what you always say Duo…" Hilde said, bending awkwardly to pick up her shopping bags, then paused, her eyes riveted on the records. "What's this?" She picked up the sheaf of papers, eyes narrowing as her cheeks flushed with anger before she threw the papers onto the ground, confronting the bewildered Shinigami. "My pregnancy records?! These were supposed to be confidential, Duo! You just _couldn't_ take my word on it, had to _hack_ it off the computer, didn't you?!"

"Wha-?" Duo asked in confusion, picking up the papers himself. He scanned them briefly, then his voice caught, "Oh shit…"

"Yeah, shit, Duo. Really!" Hilde snapped, shoving past him. He caught her arm, forcing her to look at him.

"Hilde, Heero just shoved the packet into my hands. I had no idea-"

"You know what, Shinigami?" Hilde hissed, whirling around to jab him in the collarbone, "I already told you to stay away from me. If you don't, I'm getting a lawyer, I'm getting a court order. You leave me and the baby alone Duo!"

"Hilde-"

"Leave me alone! God, I should have done this a long time ago!" Pulling back her hand, she swung it with all her might, connecting with his cheek in a solid slap before she backed away, head raised defiantly, "Stay away damnit!" With a final bitter glance, she melted into the crowd, just another figure amongst many. 

For a moment, Duo stood there, then shook his head grimly, tossing the papers into a handy trashbin. He leaned against the telephone pole, amethyst eyes narrowing into slits, his features lacking his customary happy-go-lucky-grin as he stared thoughtfully into the throng of people that shoved around him. "No, Hilde, I don't think so. I'm tired of running. I want my baby…and I want you. And I'm doing everything in my power to get both of you back."

tbc…

grrrr…..not that great…but the next chapter will be better, hopefully….(let the courtship begin! Heh heh *picture sable rubbing her hands gleefully as she stares at the computer screen. Duo an Hilde sweatdrop*) Until then, I'll be shooting little writer's block gremlins and setting my dustbunnies on the salami fairies. (aren't I violent? ^_~ Lol…) Criticism? Rants? Flames? Death threats? You can write them in a review, or you can send them to me at flamesofdarkness@htomail.com. 

r&r pwease! *wide, wide, wide puppy eyes* (come on…any wider and the eyeballs'll pop out and roll on the floor like peeled grapes…jk) ^_^


	9. ch9

Disclaimer: Mine? *Grins* no. Only the story-line is mine. Everything else belongs to the big corporate companies who sell these products at exorbitant prices

Author's Note: Two words: Duo torturing…heh heh heh…*evil laughter*

Thanks for beta-reading it Leeko-chan! Needed it lots…lol. ^_^ Sorry it took so long to come out, but between homework and thirty mugs of coffee…well, lets just say it wasn't a pretty sight. *wince.* Because the second part of this was written in a state of semi-hysteria, it turned out…well…*cough cough* Never mind. Guess what?? I just discovered instant coffee! That means hours of caffeine fun…without the brewing! *wild-eyed evil look* lol…enjoy!

BITTERSWEET MEMORIES: God-DESS of Death Strikes Back ch.9 

(lol…this has NOTHING to do with Star Wars…)

"Heero! You what!?" Relena cried, anger darkening her own features. "I told you to leave them alone!" Heero grimaced slightly beneath his Perfect Soldier, façade. This was the first time Relena had been angry, truly angry _at_ him and he wasn't sure what she would do. 

__

She was usually serene and sweet and…his thoughts broke off and he winced as her eyes impaled him. For the first time, Heero wondered if he had found an enemy that he was unable to meet; he didn't like the feeling. "Do you know how Hilde would feel if she knew Duo had actually _looked_ into her private records? She'd be devastated!"

"Well, actually she's pissed off like hell and ready to get a restraining order on me," A humorless voice replied from the doorway and the couple turned to see Duo walk into the hall. He gave Relena a brief hug before narrowing his violet eyes slightly at the Zero pilot. "You…are dead." Duo said calmly, before lunging towards Heero.

Only the fact that Relena was still holding on to his arm kept the Shinigami from becoming his namesake and he glowered at Heero in frustration, unable to kill Relena's fiancé with her fist bunched into his sleeve.

"Duo…let's not fight, it won't solve anything!" Relena pleaded, gritting her teeth as she clung onto the fabric. She wondered if the seams would give out as a tug of war ensued. It didn't help that Heero didn't back up, electing to merely stand calmly a few inches away from Death. "Fighting…is…ow, I think I broke a nail…not the answer! So please…stop it…_now!_" 

With one last yank, she managed to back him over the arm of the couch. He lost his balance and tumbled into the tangling embrace of fluffy pillows. Relena sighed as she stood over him, smoothing back her slightly mussed hair with a hand before giving her attention back to Duo. 

"Duo, you know how I feel about fighting in my house…that's why I never let Wufei bring his katana to the Balls anymore! Honestly Duo…I expected better from you!"

Relena took the seat across from Duo as he pushed himself up from his sprawled position. Prussian eyes were still fixed warily on the American pilot as Heero took a seat beside her. 

"Yeah well, when you're in my position, then it'll be my pleasure to say 'I told you so'," Duo said with a ghost of a grin before he propped his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward. "She threatened to get a restraining order ojou-san-"

"She won't be able to." Relena said reassuringly, then raised a brow as the two men glanced at her in surprise, "There are only a few advantages to being a Foreign Minister, but what advantages there are, I have learned to keep close to me. One of them is having access to the files on the law firms and judges in the Sanq Kingdom."

"You're actually going to break the law, Jou-san?" Duo asked incredulously, but Relena shook her head.

"I merely have powerful friends…and besides, if I didn't, you and Heero would probably get in jail for hacking. I still need a groom for the wedding," She smiled slightly, "I don't relish a wedding of the state occurring in a prisoner's cell at any rate...I don't think it would go well with the color of my gown."

Duo studied her closely, noting the faint rose-tinted glow that touched her contented face before asking, "Have you been drinking? You seem to be enjoying this an _awful_ lot."

Relena blinked, then shook her head. "Actually, I haven't had a sip." She confessed before nodding, "Go on Duo."

"Anyway, I need to talk to Hilde, but she won't let me get _near_ her. Ever since Hee-man here decided it would be a good idea to shove a sheaf of papers into my fist, she's been showing me _her_ fist, or rather the back of her hand." Duo grimaced, "If I try to talk to her, she'd refuse. I'm not quite sure what to do, so I was hoping to ask you for advice…I mean, you hooked Perfect Soldier over there…you must have a few tricks up your sleeves."

Relena frowned, then glanced at Heero, who was looking back at her with his normally inscrutable face. She wrinkled her forehead slightly before asking, "Heero…would you mind leaving for a minute?" He stared back at her, and she sighed. "Heero, just give me a few minutes with Duo. Glaring at me won't make me change my mind, I need to talk to him." She leaned up and kissed him affectionately on the cheek as he capitulated silently, scowling.

Relena turned serious eyes back to Duo, folding her hands neatly in her lap. "Duo, I don't think my "tricks" as you call it, would work in your case. I simply did one thing and that took a lot of patience…"

"I have patience!" Duo interjected indignantly but Relena held up her hand, interrupting.

"Three _years_ worth of patience, Duo?" Duo winced. "I didn't think so. Duo, she's hurting and she blames herself for leaving and giving up faith _but-_" Relena glared warningly as Duo tried to interrupt, making him subside back into the couch, "-she blames you for making her give up faith. Truly Duo, four _years_ of living in the same bedroom and you couldn't give her a ring?" Relena shook her head. "What else was she supposed to do Duo?"

"She could have stayed," Duo replied indignantly, "There was nothing wrong with the way we were-"

"You are deluding yourself Duo." Relena warned impatiently, flipping her long blonde hair back over her shoulder. "_again_. Don't make the same mistake twice. Now, let me ask you again, what else was she supposed to do? And this time, think before you say anything."

Following her advice, Duo sat quietly for a moment, running the facts through his mind. He thought about the talk in the park with the two children, thought about what he had finally come to realize, then sighed heavily, not looking at the woman that sat across from him. "Nothing," He admitted, slouching in his seat, "She couldn't have done anything else..."

"Good." Relena smiled. "Now all you have to do is make her believe that you want her badly enough, Duo. Are you ready to beg and grovel and maybe even lick her feet? Because it might take that much for her to open the door to you again. Is she worth it?"

Duo looked across the coffee table that stood between them and a slow grin spread across his face, bringing life back into dark amethyst eyes, "Yeah." He said softly, "She's worth it."

"Then you need to fight for her…maybe enlist some help friend Quatre or Trowa?" Relena tipped her head to one side, "Surely after Quatre's courtship with Dorothy…"

"He'd have a few pointers?" Duo finished and mischief flashed across his face, "After all, Dorothy did pike him with her saber when they met. And Heero held a gun to your head…oi oi…what strange courtships I have seen. Maybe I should throw Hilde across my shoulders and make off with her in Deathscythe, eh?"

Relena laughed back, "Firstly, Hilde is pregnant, so traipsing across the galaxy without a doctor might not be that good an idea. Secondly, you left Deathscythe along with the other Gundanium scraps on the field, remember?" Duo grinned and hugged the ambassador of the Sanq Kingdom before jauntily walking out of the room, a whistle on his lips. He opened the door, almost bumping into Heero. "Hey, don't you know it's bad manners to eavesdrop?" Duo asked, then waved, "See ya! I'm gonna be at Quatre's if anyone needs me!"

Heero watched his best friend leave, footsteps echoing in the halls as a thoughtful expression stayed in his face. Suddenly, arms surrounded his waist and Relena grinned up at him, her ocean-blue eyes glowing with laughter. "Yes, don't you know it's bad manners to eavesdrop, Heero?" She teased and lay her head against his shoulder as she stared at the disappearing braid of the Shinigami. "He'll need all the luck he can get."

"Hn?" 

Relena laughed and asked, "Don't you know? The next time he sees Hilde, she's going to be toting around a jumbo-sized can of pepper spray. I don't think that even being the God of Death will save our Shinigami from stinging eyes." Heero put an arm around her shoulders as he looked down on the golden-haired woman next to him, brushing her hair back with gentle fingers.

"You're enjoying this."

"Shouldn't I?" Relena countered, "I love Duo dearly as a friend, but its time someone gave him a run for his money and made him work to get what he wants. Hilde's doing just that. At the end, she'll let him have her, but in the meantime, he'll learn to grow up and finally admit to her that he loves her."

"He does."

"He's never said it, Heero." Relena smiled, "Or at least not to her. Doesn't he know that the only thing it'll take to win her heart back is those three words?" She shook her head, "Of course not, but men are not that perceptive." Heero raised a brow slightly and glanced down at Relena's guileless features as she attempted to hold back her laughter. She failed, a beatific smile crossing her face, contrasting with her cheerfully sly tone as she added, "And if you're wondering, Heero, yes, I do include you in that category."

"Hn." 

***

****

WEEK ONE: Operation Love Life 

__

Roses are red

"Hilde!" Duo pounded on the door, squirming uncomfortably in his pristine white suit as he held the traditional dozen red roses in his fist. His unruly brown hair had been captured into a tight, neat braid without the characteristic wisps flying from the intertwined plaits. "Hilde, open up, babe. " He stood in the hall impatiently, nodding politely at a grandmotherly figure that walked past him.

She paused, glancing at his formal attire, rheumy eyes straying to the spray of flowers that perfumed the hall with its pungent fragrance and smiled, wrinkles creasing the edge of her mouth. "You'll have to do more than that," she advised in a sand-papery voice, before moving away slowly. Duo scowled, then thumped his fist against the door again.

"Hilde!" There was no response, and Duo glared at the door, holding the irrationally urge to break it down in check as he brushed his bangs out of his face. ~ _Damn it, Quatre, are you _sure_ this is gonna work?! ~_

Quatre smiled as he welcomed his guest into the parlor, sitting in one of the chairs as Dorothy walked into the room and stopped in the entrance, raising a brow. "I don't recall inviting you here." She smirked, not bothering to hide the gentle malice that sparkled in her azure blue eyes. "Shouldn't you be thinking of a plan to get yourself back together with Miss Schliebecker, Mr. Maxwell?" Duo glared at her, causing Dorothy to laugh. "Apparently you're doing just that, and scheming with Quatre, hmmm? Well, I'll leave you to your plots then. Quatre, Rashid says that dinner is ready."

"I won't be long Dorothy," Quatre answered reassuringly, and Dorothy gave an indolent shrug, glancing at Duo again.

"If you're helping him_ get Hilde back, I'm afraid you'll be here all night." A feline smile crossed her face as she turned around with a last parting shot. "I'll make sure to tell Cook not to let your dinner get cold." _

Duo scowled darkly before turning back to Quatre, "Hey, Q-man…need a little help here."

"Hilde?"

"Yeah well, you know she's a little pissed at me right now…" Duo grimaced at the understatement, "So I need advice. How'd you snare Queen of Cats there?"

Quatre hid a smile at Duo's uncomplimentary comment, not taking it to heart since Dorothy had_ been rather provoking. "I didn't snare anyone, Duo. We merely came to an understanding soon after our little…conflict and we found that we had much in common, besides fencing that is. So we met for a couple dinners, became friends and…well… things progressed from there."_

"Come on." Duo persisted, "Nothing else?"

"Well, it is_ traditional to buy flowers or small gifts for a lady when you are wooing her." Quatre said thoughtfully then smiled, a slightly wry expression crossing his face, "Not that I would know…mine was a most…unusual…courtship, if you recall."_

"Yeah…flowers?" Duo asked hopefully.

"Maybe…only maybe." Quatre said cautiously, "I'm not making assurances, Duo. And it might only get you as far as the first step to her front door."

Duo rolled his eyes. "All I'm trying to get to is inside the hall_ Quatre…forget the front step. But if it'll work…then I guess I'll have to try it."_

He glared at the door before setting the bouquet at the front of the door, their fragrant petals spilling onto the dusty black and white tiled floor. "All right, Hilde…I'm leaving. Oi, you're so stubborn! But I left a surprise for you, so you better get em…they'll need to be watered soon." He sighed and backed out of the hall. He would know soon enough what would happen from here. _At least she can't do anything but accept them_. He thought moodily. He was wrong.

The next morning, a package was sent to the hotel where he was staying, labeled simply, "From Hilde." Puzzled, he opened it, and a hundred rose petals spilled onto the beige carpet in a deluge of overwhelming perfume. They were followed by the broken stems and rose-heads that thumped of the satiny petals, rolling up dolefully at him. He glowered. That was _not_ fair.

Mission status: Minor setback.

****

WEEK TWO-THREE: Favorite Songs

__

Let me tell you 'bout the birds and the bees 

and the flowers and the trees and the moon up above,

get's me thinking 'bout…

__

You have reached the Schleibeker residence. Please leave you name, number, and a brief message at the beep. And Duo, if it happens to be you, no. I am not going to return your calls. Thank you! BEEP.

Hey Hilde? It's me. Okay, I'm not asking that you return my call cuz I know you won't. Just do me a favor, okay? Say it's payback for rescuing you from Libra. A book was thrown across the room, knocking the answering machine off the coffee table. Yeah, I know, you probably threw something at the answering machine. See? If I were there, you could have thrown it at my head instead. Anyway, just go tune into 103.5 on the PM radio at about eleven o'clock, okay? Bye, babe.

__

End of message. Hilde sighed, glancing at the digital clock as lambent numbers glowed 10:58 on its dark face. _I can't believe I'm doing this…_Absently, she flipped on the radio, then started as an echoing of the radio station's soft background music echoed on the streets. Running to the window, she yanked back the curtain, seeing a large monster truck roll through the quiet streets, belching clouds of gas as it came to a stop. From the truck, a woman's voice, supposed to be husky and soft, instead turning out shrill because of the overly large speakers that were welded onto the hood. 

"Hilde. Duo wants to send a special message across the airwaves to you tonight…"

Hilde's cheeks flushed in mortification as her neighbors' lights flickered on, hooded figures sticking their heads out of their windows and pulling the drapes back. Yells of annoyance and confusion added to the chaos as the voice continued to screech, waking people from the comforts of their beds and warm blankets.

"What the hell? Are you _crazy?!_" A man's voice yelled and Hilde groaned, crawling into bed and throwing her comforter around her ears. _Duo you baka…_

"He wants to say that he wants to be there for you and the baby and he hopes that you will forgive him. He cares about you very much…"

Hilde whimpered, hugging the blanket around her more tightly.

"So Hilde, this is going out to you tonight, for you to listen in the comforts and privacy of your home, in your room. Duo misses you and wonders if there's a chance that you two might get together again…Hilde, this is for you, Love Songs on…the Coast."The high voices of the background singers whined,"Karen Sharpe…"Hilde winced, cringing beneath the bed sheets and covering her ears with her hands, but the pounding music continued."Coast one o' threeeee poinntttt ffiiiiivvvveee…" 

"Baby,

please try to forgive me…"

Strains of "Shape of My Heart" by the Backstreet Boys began playing…and Hilde reacted violently, slamming a fist into the pillow (which was hard since she had to reach over the mound of her belly to do so…). That was the last straw. Fuming, she threw the covers back, getting out of bed quickly, even though her advanced pregnancy made it awkward for her to move around. She gasped for a moment, then stormed to the drawer of her nightstand, grabbing her gun and systematically loading it with bullets as she muttered dire curses under her breath.

Going to the window, she threw open the glass panes and yelled furiously, "Damnit, Duo! You IDIOT! This is not the comfort and privacy of my own room! And if you didn't learn a GODDAMNED thing about me, you f*cking well should know that I HATE BACKSTREET!!" She narrowed her eyes, then carefully aimed her Dostdevl .44 at the smoke-belching monster that was parked, or rather, took up the entire width of the street.

In the truck, Duo groaned, and slapped his forehead against his hand. "Shit…I forgot about that…"

"Let me show you,

the shape of my…"

Several shots rang into the night, and the speakers squealed, static running through the boy band's singing voices before silence finally descended back into the neighborhood. For a moment, nothing happened, then the same man yelled, "Thank you!" sparking a faint cheering that soon died away as everyone went back to sleep. Hilde smiled and laid the gun down. As Wufei would say, justice was served.

Mission status: Possibilities still exist…subject under discussion did not shoot Cupid. Truck's speakers will have to be replaced and dents must be sanded out of the door. Back window must be completely replaced before it can be returned to owner. (Duo glanced at the black booklet, then glared at Heero furiously. "I am _not_ CUPID!" He yelled. Heero looked calmly up from his little notebook, and nodded. "I made a mistake." He explained monotonously, and scratched out the "C" in Cupid. Then he wrote "St" in front of the word instead. ) 

Tbc…

Author's note: ^_^ in the next episode, Operation Love Life continues as Duo tries one thing after another to get his girl back…will it work? Maaayyybe… then again, he doesn't seem to have been having too much success, has he? Lol… 

The next Chapter will include the missions: **MONTH TWO: Dedication don't cut it…bring in the whole damn band, MONTH THREE: Getting desperate here,** and **MONTH WHATEVER…IT DOESN'T MATTER: Seriously contemplating abduction…**so stay tuned for further insanity.

Btw, I don't really hate BSB, (even though some of their fans are WAY too militant sometimes, not always, but sometimes) but no matter what singer I had chosen, I would still have had her say that and shoot at the truck. Else what would be the fun? She couldn't have shot the radio for no reason, now could she? ^_~

Tell me what you think about this little turn of events please via review or if you want to flame me or yell at me in private, then write to me at [flamesofdarkness@hotmail.com][1]. I can take flames, honestly ^_~ , k, bibi then and I hoped you enjoyed it! If you did, please review!

~FierySable

__

Fire splashed in a molten pool of gold and crimson as the Phoenix took wing, stretching out his sinuous neck in a rasping scream that had not been heard for a millenia…

PS. If ur on at 12:00 am in pacific time and have MSN, feel free to talk to me…I'm LONELY doing homework at midnight and going online! *wails* hah hah…I'm so desperate… wouldn't u be? *grumbles* stupid teachers…I could be sleeping…

   [1]: mailto:flamesofdarkness@hotmail.com



	10. ch 10

Disclaimer: no, I don't.

*blinking at coffee mug* coffee…is proportional to the growth of the insanity rate…much coffee…much insanity…coffee…insanity…hey, I think I learned something here! *grins, then frowns…* What was it again?

Dedicated to Youjibarracuda, who actually took the time to patiently sit down and translate a cute Spanish song for me! ;)

Bittersweet Memories: Losing the Battles, Winning the Wars

****

MONTH TWO: Dedication don't cut it…bring in the whole damn band

__

Don't cry for me, Argentina,

The truth is I never left you…(sure)

Hilde sighed, putting a hand behind her back to support the burgeoning weight of her stomach. It was getting harder and harder to walk to and from work…maybe she ought to find a job closer to home. Or perhaps even take Relena up on her constant offers of a place to stay for a while…at least until after the baby was born anyway. Then she laughed at her own absurdity. She was too proud for that, always insisting on taking care of herself. And she could…she had been for a few months now, hadn't she? She patted her tummy affectionately.

"I'll make sure you won't want for anything. You'll be loved…and cuddled and…what the hell??" She stopped, staring at a huge crowd that had congregated around her apartment building. People were standing on their tiptoes, murmuring in excitement as they eyed the spectacle thoughtfully, expressions of sappy contentment filling their faces. Somehow, Hilde doubted she would like this, especially since tingles of dread were racing down her spine. She coughed once and started backing away slowly, groceries held in front of her in a defensive gesture.

"Umm…Rel has a mansion…I'm sure if I hide...er…_stay_, this one out at her place, she won't mind too much…" She turned to hail a taxi, but it was already too late. Her stalker had already seen her disappearing form and the bright beacon of her red beret. 

"Hilde!"

Hilde cringed and tossed the bags in the cab, "Peacecraft Mansion. And step on it." But before she could get, or rather dive, through the opened door, a hand had grabbed her arm, spinning her around to meet the grinning face of a baka. 

She was not smiling. In fact, if her scowl had gotten any darker, it would have rivaled the ice of the famed Yuy Death Glare. Of course…Duo had gotten worse from Heero, so he was not affected by her growing annoyance.

"Hey babe."

"Bug off." She snapped, too tired to be polite. (of course, shooting his car hadn't been polite either, but that was a moot point.)

She glanced around them, seeing her neighbors press around them like avid soap opera viewers. She wasn't sure, but there seemed to be a faint smell of buttered popcorn in the air and peanut shells _were _littered on the cement sidewalk. One person had gone so far as to hold up a huge banner with the words:

"WE'RE ROOTING FOR YOU, DUO!"splashed across it like the cover of a tabloid magazine. Looking around, she confirmed the usual assortment of "Fainting Damsels", "Hawkeyed Reporters" and the occasional cheering "Football Fan". Damn. And she hadn't brought her gun.

"What do you want?"

"Just another chance, babe." The Fainting Damsels sighed. The Hawkeyed Reporters scribbled. The Football Fans grunted. Hilde steamed.

"Get a life, Duo. I'm sick of playing your little games. This isn't just another video game you're talking about. This is _my_ life, which you've been making a farce of for the last few _weeks!_" Heads swiveled back to Duo for his rejoinder.

"That's cuz I won't let you go." The Damsels sighed. The Reporters scribbled. The Fans started whistling, waving flags with the word "**SCORE!!!**" on them as the concrete almost cracked with their enthusiastic stomping. Hilde was not impressed.

"You should have thought of that beforehand, Duo Maxwell!" He was looking at her again with those beautiful violet eyes. She gritted her teeth. She wasn't giving in. She wasn't. She had shot his stupid truck and she wouldn't back down now. She had just gotten settled in, damnit, and he was already ruining her perfectly normal life! God, things had been so peaceful before he had charged in, bugles trumpeting, hounds baying.

Instead of answering, Duo raised his voice, shouting to some person in the back. "Hit it, Mario!"

"Mario? Hit what?" Panic increased in her stomach and the sea of humanity parted to reveal of a small Spanish band. Hilde's eyes widened. "Oh _no_…" The bewhiskered man nodded and before Hilde could stop him or run away, the band began to play.

__

//My heart left with you through the door

I though t I could convince your soul of my plight

We couldn't support the aggravation…//

"Okay, Duo, you can _stop_ now." Hilde gritted through clenched teeth. 

Murmurs of "Awww" and "He must be heartbroken" spread through the crowd as they eyed Duo with sympathy. Except for the Fainting Damsels. They seemed all too happy to offer their own band of "sympathy" as they eyed Duo with predatory watchfulness that was unsuited to their name. Some were already approaching with cautious, determined steps. Hilde glared at them, then up at him, restraining the urge to pound all of their faces in. 

__

~ Okay Hilde…that's the hormones talking. You don't want to kill him. You don't want to strangle Duo with his braid. He's the father of your child. He deserves to suffer_ through your baby's birth. ~_

//Our love, it gave us happiness

But it also came to punish us with pain…//

"I mean it, Maxwell." He ignored her. The crowd ignored her…well, except for the Reporters, who continued to scribble furiously in their ever-present notebooks. 

__

//And the door closed behind you

And I never saw you again…//

"If _only!_" Hilde exploded, causing the guitars to come to a screeching halt and attention to come swinging back to them.

Duo glanced down at her and grimaced as he saw murder flaring in her cerulean eyes as she looked up at him with feline fury. "Hilde, uh…maybe this isn't the best time-"

"Oh I _told_ you that when we started, you jerk. But you didn't listen to me, now did you? I said, shut up, say nothing, go away, and you're _still_ here!" She jabbed a finger into his chest, glaring at him. "Now every person from the Sanq Kingdom to the Colonies are going to be under the impression that I kicked you out of the house, aren't they? First that deal with the monster truck, now this!"

"Hilde-babe-"

"Don't you _dare_ 'Hilde-babe' _me_, Duo Maxwell!" She backed him against the wall and the mass crowded in eagerly, excited whispers quickly hushed. "I say, yeah, I'm carrying your baby. What did you say? 'I don't believe you.' Now, did you bother to tell the oh-so-avid audience that you freaking accused me of cheating on you when we were together? Huh? Noooo. That's why they probably think I'm a bitch and you're the saint in black robes, don't they?"

"Uh…" Duo peered around Hilde's form and winced, "You _could_ ask them yourself, babe…the…um….oh-so-avid-audience is sorta…staring at us with…avidity?" 

Hilde's face went up in a flush of embarrassment, and she groaned silently before turning slowly around to face the crowd. Taking a deep breath, she smiled nervously, "Baby on the way, hormones…heh heh…" 

Then she ran to the cab, grabbed the groceries, and ran up four flights of stairs. For a few seconds, no one said anything, just staring with accusing eyes at the Shinigami. Slowly, the crowd began to disperse, but not before one of the Damsels came up to him and gave him a dirty look, flipping long burgundy tresses back.

"What kind of _man_ are you anyway?" Before he could answer, she was already storming down the streets in a flurry of high heels and short skirts, leaving him scowling.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up to see a semi-tall, overweight man looking at him with sympathetic disappointment. "Man…you were at the ten yard line and going strong…then you tripped." Duo growled… 

Mission status: Hope is lessening, patience is wearing thin. Shinigami had to be physically restrained from throttling the heckler. Primary symptoms of mental insanity observed.

****

MONTH THREE: Getting desperate here

"All right. Enough's enough." Quatre looked cautiously at the furious Shinigami followed closely by Heero as he stormed through the door, wincing as the force of the slam rattled the chandelier. "It didn't go well?" He asked tentatively and was rewarded by a dark scowl.

"No." Heero said simply, sitting in one of the chairs.

"She is being _purposefully difficult!_" Duo snapped, then grinned dangerously. "Well, _two_ can play at that game, right? All I have to do is get her to talk to me and then I've got the upper hand!" He laughed insanely, characteristic of close association with Heero under stress-worn circumstances, and Quatre winced at the hint of hysteria present in the Shinigami's voice.

"He hasn't had much sleep has he?"

Heero raised a brow, then repeated, "No." in his usual, monotonous voice, but this time there was a hint of exasperation in it as well.

__

"You should sleep." Heero watched Duo pace back and forth, wearing a track through Relena's Persian carpet. 

"I'm fine. You go to sleep." Heero suppressed an urge to get out his gun. They had been through this more than a hundred times, and he was no closer to getting the Shinigami to bed then when he had first started his vigil.

Relena had long since retired with the warning that he was "responsible for Duo. He's your_ friend, Heero." It was now three o' clock in the morning and even the Perfect Soldier façade had long since begun to fray. Slipping a bottle of sleeping pills from his pocket (what pocket??) he searched through fourteen discarded coffee mugs before setting on one that was not too dirty. He filled the mug up with the piping hot decaf. before dropping in the sleeping pill, which dissolved instantly._

"At least drink some coffee." 

Duo nodded with an absent grin, tossing back the supposedly caffeine-saturated liquid before continuing to walk in circles. One minute passed. Then another. Heero glanced at the bottle. "Quick action sleeping pills. Takes affect within five mnutes." Heero waited patiently. Another minute. And another. And another…He frowned. Maybe you had to use two.

He repeated the steps. Duo was not affected. When he was down to half of the original bottle, Duo turned to him quizzically, and asked, "The coffee tastes weird…did it go stale or something?" Heero winced, trying to think up good excuses as he stared, outwardly calm, at the Shinigami. His training as the Perfect Soldier had not included people that just refused_ to be affected by drugs._

"It's decaf." He finally replied monotonously.

"Oh." Duo returned to his pacing. "I was going to say that if they were sleeping pills, don't bother. The Doc. trained me to be immune against stuff like that."

Heero stiffened, almost crushing the rattling bottle in his clenched fist. ~And he couldn't have told me that fifteen_ pills ago?!!~_

Heero frowned in remembered annoyance, his long, unruly bangs masking his expression. "He couldn't sleep."

Quatre glanced at him a little worriedly before saying in a low undertone, "Heero…I know this is unethnical…but have you tried sleeping pills?" Heero scowled.

Mission status: _Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi pathetique _I have never seen anything this pathetic

****

MONTH WHATEVER…IT DOESN'T MATTER: Seriously contemplating abduction…

A pair of Prussian-blue eyes carefully studied the black book in silence. Detailed notes and mission statuses had filled all one hundred college-ruled pages, one after another after another. It seemed as if Hilde was winning this battle of wills with sheer stubbornness, because it had already been too long. Even Relena was beginning to have serious doubts on whether or not Hilde wanted him gone, and Dorothy was taking every opportunity to drop taunting remarks in Duo's ear whenever he talked to Quatre. Sally? Sally was _still_ not talking to Wufei, who blamed the entire situation on "your weak, blundering tactics with no grace or refinement. I can't believe you cannot even subdue your _onna_". Well, the last part he didn't say any more. Sally had heard, given him a withering look of unmitigated venom, before storming out of the room, leaving a shocked, paralyzed Fei in her wake. It had taken him several hours of peer counseling by Quatre to finally snap him out of his stupor. 

With careful deliberation, Heero put the pen on the last line of the last page. 

Mission status: failure

"Oh shut up!" Duo snapped, grabbing the planner. Marching to the window, he hurled it into the night and listened to the thing plop into the sewer with annoyed satisfaction. "I hated that thing anyway."

Heero blinked before replying, "You still haven't seen her."

"So?! She'll come around." But even these words seemed less than convincing and Duo ran his hand through his messy braid in vexation. "There's something I'm missing here, something that's very important…now…what was it again?" He chewed on the end of his braid thoughtfully and Heero merely sighed. This was worse than the missions against OZ…at least then he had ample time to sleep. Now? He glared at Duo with bloodshot eyes. He was lucky if he got twelve hours of sleep a _week_. And besides, he missed the warmth of his bedtime companion who still firmly insisted that he had to help his best friend out of the trouble that "you caused with your hacking, Heero. If you hadn't given Duo those papers, he would have been fine."

Privately, Heero had doubts about that last assertion, but she had glanced up at him with her wide, innocent blue eyes, and he had reluctantly nodded. Now he regretted it. He should have told her that Duo was a grown pilot, that he had taken care of himself during the war and now he could damn well take care of his personal love-life and…

"I got it!" 

Heero jerked awake from a semi-somnolent state and glanced at the braided American wearily. "What?"

"Well, I need to talk to her, so I'll go and _talk_ to her! No fancy bands, no monster trucks, just me, four flights up, and her!" Before Heero could say anything, the Shinigami jumped out of his seat and went racing out the door with a loud slam. For a second, Heero considered going after him, then rejected that idea. He was tired. He didn't care, at that moment, if Duo got run over by a monster truck himself. He was going to bed and he'd face the consequences in the morning.

***

"Hilde! We need to talk!" The blustering wind carried his voice up to Hilde's window, which was lighted behind the heavy drapes. "Come on babe! No trucks, no Spanish band, just a short, simple talk!" There was no response. "Come on babe. If you want, I'll get Mario back out here and annoy the whole neighborhood with a spicy Mexican salsa! The truck just got out of the repair shop, you know! And-"

There was a muttered oath and the window was flung open.

__

Yes!! "Alright. Now-" Duo stopped and peered closer. Something was wrong. There seemed to be long strands of pale yellow-orange…crap. He ducked, but that didn't save him from the Wrath of the Spaghetti Noodles as they were dropped unceremoniously on his person, wrapping around his shoulders and glued themselves to his hair and face in long twining clumps. He scowled looking up…straight into a shower of Ragu Old-Fashioned. He didn't curse. He didn't say anything as he wiped a streak of tomato sauce away from his eyes, his mouth settled in a grim line. He could hold his temper. It couldn't be that hard… 

"Forgetting something?" Duo called sarcastically. "Your spaghetti is getting rather tame, Hilde. I mean, what, no meatballs?" Suddenly hardened balls of ground-beef missiles pounded at him, hitting his shoulders and head with amazing accuracy before trickling to a halt. _Holding on to temper…_ "Gee, _thanks_ sweetheart…" A single strand of spaghetti fell on his head.

That was the last, soggy straw, damnit!

***

Hilde sighed, shifting in her comfortable bed, but she couldn't sleep. She still had these images of meatballs being dropped on to Duo's head like a storm of hail and she couldn't stop from chuckling. But at the same time, she felt bad…a little. He had been pursuing her with his characteristic single-minded tenacity…why couldn't he just leave her alone? Outside, the wind made the rusty fire escape creak and she sighed irritably. She was still up, and she wanted to be asleep, and she wouldn't complete her objective if she lay there staring up at the ceiling. She tried to close her eyes, then sniffed. Italian. Someone was definitely eating Italian food…this late at night? She tensed, then laughed at her own fancy. It was probably just the smell of the left over pizza that she had neglected to put away. She was eating a lot more these days and-

Suddenly, a hand was clamped over her mouth, muffling her scream and she looked up…straight into eyes that were lambent with amethyst fire. White teeth flashed in the darkness as Duo grinned dangerously, eyes slanted in "pleasant" annoyance. 

"Hey babe. Long time no see. Oh wait…didn't I mention something about a talk?"

tbc…

*Yawn* I'm tired. I'm turning in. The next chapter will be out sometime next week. *glares at coffee* I swear, I need more of this stuff…I mean, I only drink five cups a day. Why am I out already? 

(btw: SLEEPING PILLS ARE _NOT_ TO BE USED FIFTEEN AT A TIME. THAT'S DRUG ABUSE SO _DON'T!_ THEY ARE PRESCRIBED BY DOCTORS AND SOMEONE USING THEM SHOULD FOLLOW GIVEN PROCEDURES. THIS WAS ONLY DONE FOR HUMOR'S SAKE, OKAY?? SWALLOWING MORE THAN WHAT THE DOCTORS SAY CAN _SERIOUSLY_ BE FATAL!!!)


	11. ch 11

Disclaimer: not mine.

Author's note: hi….sorry haven't been writing much lately, but I'm back, I guess, and writing again. Sorry again. Thank you for being so supportive, K-chan, Leeko, Rosie, Pix, v-ma, and Grud! J and thanx for showing ur concern mama-sama, shadowhawk…but I'm back now after wrestling with some angst demons that decided to roost on my doorstep. *wink* Caro-chan, thanx for saying that u put me on ur author's alert, that made me feel really warm and fuzzy inside!

Okay um, I _believe_ that this is the second to last part on this series. *nods* or third to last, including the epilogue…but it should end soon (readers cheer "FINALLY!!") so I hoped you enjoyed some of my insanity. 

Beta read by Caliko- Thanks a lot Leeko-chan! 

Bittersweet Memories: Hi babe…er…surprise?

"Mmph…" Hilde peered at her ex-boyfriend with angry cerulean eyes, fingers prying unsuccessfully at his clamped fingers.

"Uh uh, babe. You've talked a lot these past few months. You've talked a _hell _of a lot. Now it's my turn to do some talking, got it?" Hilde glared at him as he sat at the edge of the bed, but inside, she was quivering nervously. He had obviously taken a shower before he had come: the long strings of spaghetti weren't hanging off his braided hair anymore but the sharp spices of the Italian tomato sauce seemed to permeate every inch of his body. 

"What are you doing here, Duo?" Hilde snapped peevishly, hauling herself, with some difficulty, to a sitting position. Instead of replying, Duo held up a hand, an eyebrow cocked mockingly.

"All in good time. Right now, I'm still adjusting to seeing you without that film of tomato sauce covering my eyes, so you'll have to give me a while, babe." Duo smirked as a flush of embarrassment and the beginnings of anger mottled Hilde's cheek. She crossed her arms mutinously across her chest, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"Duo…" She said warningly, but he only narrowed his glittering eyes in obstinate rebellion. 

"Hilde…babe…shut up." Hilde's jaw dropped and she was about to give him a liberal piece of her mind when he added, "Shut up, or I swear I'll gag you." Her mouth snapped shut and she studied him with angry eyes, arms wrapped around her stomach protectively. There was the dangerous anger that she had seen only once or twice. He had never directed at her before now though…She shivered, watching the face of a vengeful Shinigami, black and thunderous under his cheerful façade. 

Mustering her bravado and indignation around herself, Hilde nodded, "Fine, Duo. Start talking. But make it quick, if you haven't noticed, I'm trying to get some sleep!"

His hot eyes burned through hers. "Yeah." He said softly, "That'd be hard to miss, wouldn't it?" She glared, instinctively pulling the coverlet closer around her, but he was already turning away to stare at the far wall. "Okay, here's the deal, babe. Now, you've been avoiding me for what, six months, give or take a few weeks, right? That means you've been angry. Well, that's obvious and its kinda obvious _why_ you've been pissed. _But_, knowing you, there's more to this than what you're telling me, babe. I mean, yeah, I said some things that were really crappy now I've had time to think about it, but usually, you brush that kinda stuff off. And you've probably figured out by now that Heero doctored the stats on the baby, not me, so…" He glanced at her. "What's up with all this touch-me-not bit, huh?"

"Maybe it's because I really want you to touch-me-not." Hilde shot back, lowering her eyes to stare at her hands, but a finger tipped her chin back. Duo studied her nervous, unhappy features, noting the way she looked at everything but him, and raised an eyebrow. For a moment, he stared down at her with an almost thoughtful expression on his shadowy features, making Hilde squirm a little. This was a new quality for him…this utter stillness. Usually he was bouncing from the walls with excited energy. But now? Her nervousness increased as she watched him.

At length, Duo tipped his head to one side, a slow, seductive grin crossing his features as he bent down to whisper quietly, "Really? Okay babe. What do you say we try an experiment, huh?"   
"What?" Hilde's eyes shot up to confront Duo's knowing gaze and she struggled to turn her face away. "Duo! No!" 

Before she could say anything else, his lips had captured hers in a bruising kiss. Hilde gasped at the strength of his invasion, tears springing to her eyes. This wasn't a lover's kiss…it was a brutal claim, a staking of territory. There was no gentleness in the way he held her mouth with his, his lips were hard and demanding; she felt as if she was being devoured, even as she clung tenaciously to the independence she had fostered within herself all these months.

Tears slid down her cheeks as she lay on the bed with the covers crackling beneath her fingers. Hilde neither resisted, nor encouraged; She hungered for this kiss, but her pride would not allow her to accept it. She didn't want the pain - the constand heartbreak of loving alone. She couldn't be happy with one kiss and a quick goodbye. Hilde wanted Duo to say it! Damn it! Was that too much to ask for?

It was some time before she realized that he was no longer kissing her; his fingers were gliding over her cheeks, streaking the sparkles on them into shining moonbeams. She opened watery eyes to peer at his face through a sheen of tears that she had sworn she would never shed. His face was quiet, almost emotionless as he stared down at her, no longer angry or fierce…but resigned? Hilde's heart leapt, this time in apprehension. 

"Duo?" His hand stilled.

He glanced into her eyes then looked away. "I'm hurting you." His voice was quiet, almost dead, causing Hilde to wrap her arms around herself at the sudden coldness.

"Sometimes…" She whispered. Duo winced and Hilde felt his body shudder in pain? Anger? She didn't quite know anymore. She could feel the hurt still running between them, as vicious as any uncertainty, but she didn't know how to respond. The Duo she knew was…had been…always carefree, always living day-by-day with a devil-may-care attitude. He wasn't that way now. His features were strained, eyes a little bloodshot. He hadn't been sleeping, she realized, and it was partially…or if she was truthful, mostly, her fault. But she couldn't help the way she felt. 

"Duo…it's late. You should go get some sleep." Hilde tried to keep the trembling from her voice as he lifted his head to stare into her eyes. "I'm tired, you're tired. We aren't behaving rationally right now."

For a second, his old humor lit his eyes briefly before it was gone. "And you've been rational these last few weeks, eh babe?"

Hilde didn't smile back as she lowered her face. "Duo…"

"Yeah yeah, get outta your room, get outta your life…I think I heard the whole shpeel babe." Nevertheless he got up and walked over to the door before he cocked an eyebrow and said, with just a hint of bitterness. "Bye for now babe…hope you don't mind if I use the door this time." Hilde closed her eyes as the door slammed shut, barely managing to keep from running after him. Not that she could in this condition anyway. Better if she just-

Suddenly, her face shot up and she paled, eyes going wide. "Oh no…" She glanced at the calendar, confirming what she already knew. "It's too early…" Pain briefly shot through her in a white-hot lance, leaving her gasping slightly, her fingers clutching at her stomach. "Okay, calm down…" Slowly, Hilde rose to her feet, swaying precariously before she carefully edged towards the cabinet. "All you have to do is reach the pho-" She stumbled, grabbing desperately for the edge of the table, wood splinters biting into her skin.

She gritted her teeth, "Damnit, you wanted to be independent so stop-" She grabbed at her stomach. "Okay, forget this. I'm getting freaked out now..." She hesitated, then the next contraction hit. That did it. Throwing back her head, she screamed. "_DUO!!"_

***

Duo was already half-way down the hall when Hilde's scream reached him. Immediately, he pivoted on his heel and raced back to her apartment. However, the mechanism was such that if you closed the door, it would immediately lock without a key, so…alarm bells went ringing through his head and panicking, he began to pound on the door.

"Hilde!" He slammed his fist against the door, "You okay? I'm here babe, just wait up."

She was definitely frightened. Duo could hear the way her voice trembled as she yelled back, "What are you doing out there? I want you in _here_!"

"Gee, well that would be nice babe, if you would open up the door!"

He heard a small whimper then her voice called back, "I don't think I can, Duo."

"Awww…crap." He muttered, glancing around futilely. He wished he had thought to bring his lock-pick after he had removed it to take his shower. There _was_ another way of course… "Babe, are you anywhere near the door?"

"No…why?"

"Hold on, I'm coming in."

Going back a few steps he took ran at the door, ramming his shoulder against the sturdy oak panel. He heard something splinter and crack, but there was no visible affects. Gritting his teeth, he repeated the process, again. By the fifth time, it felt as if his shoulder was on fire, but finally, the lock gave and the door swung open, creaking in protest at the abuse it had endured. He brushed the hair from his face in agitation, glancing around the small apartment.

"Hilde? Where are you?"

"In the bedroom. Duo…I think I need a doctor."

Duo found her on the floor, moonlight flashing across her face in glowing waves. With her hair falling about her face in sable locks of spun silk, and her eyes wide like lakes of cerulean, she looked beautiful as she gazed up at him…beautiful and scared. Kneeling, he gathered Hilde in his arms and carefully deposited her on the bed before grabbing the telephone and dialing Relena. 

The phone rang three times before a voice murmured groggily, "He-hello?"

Duo absently twined the cord around his fingers. She had been asleep and he was sorry to wake her up…but this was more important. "Hey, ojou-san?"

"Who's this? Duo? Do y'know what time it is?" Relena dragged the wisps of hair back from her face as she sat up wearily. _What now…?_

Duo glanced at the clock, then winced, "Uh…yeah. But listen, Hilde's water broke and-"

"What?" There was a sudden mad scuffle on the other side of the phone as Relena, wide-awake, made a mad dash for her wardrobe. "It's too early!"

"I know, that's why I need you and Heero to get down over here, right now. She needs to get to St. Gabriel Hospital and I...uh…didn't bring my rental."

"The monster truck? It's out of the shop?" Relena asked absently as she pulled on a pair of denim and a T-shirt. "Never mind. Heero and I will be down immediately, Duo. Tell Hilde that we're coming."

"Yeah, right ojou-san. Bye." He hooked the phone back on the cradle before grinning reassuringly at Hilde. "They're coming. Are you okay?"

Hilde nodded, clutching convulsively at the blanket. Duo slipped his arms around her and felt her shivering as she tried to clamp down on some of the pain and fear. 

"So…" Duo caste about for any topic that would distract Hilde from the current situation, but since he was not in the most calm of mind frames himself, that was slightly more difficult than usual. "Err…nice weather we've been getting, eh?" Hilde gaped at him then burst out in hysterical laughter. "Oi…babe, it wasn't _that_ funny." Duo muttered, a bit miffed, but it relaxed Hilde some, which was his main aim anyway.

The room was eerily silent and dark, but Duo didn't really want to leave Hilde's side to flip on the lights. He could feel her breathing deeply, her grip on his hand wordlessly telling him how much she was hurting. He winced as one of his knuckles popped, but didn't tell her to release her grip, only held her a little closer. He shifted slightly so that her head was resting against his chest, snuggled reassuringly against his lithe form.

After a moment, Hilde murmured almost inaudibly, "Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Duo glanced down at her in disbelief.

"What, you thought I'd actually just leave? Babe, you're stupider than I thought." That earned him an admonitory punch in the gut and he grunted, capturing her hand before there could be a repeat performance. "Oi…crazy lady. You're supposed to be resting, not killing your helpful and solicitous lover, babe."

"Hmph." Hilde muttered, then her breath hitched. "When are they going to be here again?"

"In a while, ojou-san said." Duo replied, then asked, hesitatingly, "You want me here when ojou-san comes?"

Hilde twisted around to glare at him. "Will you _stop_ rubbing it in my face, Duo!"

"Well how would I know?" Duo demanded. But just as she was about to open her mouth to start another fight, he sighed, slouching down. "Why do we always argue about these things babe?"

"Because I'm in pain and you're just a jackass." Hilde mumbled. "Why aren't they here yet!?"

"Babe…it's only been two minutes." Duo soothed but Hilde glared at him.

"Duo…I…am…in…_pain_. Don't try to pacify me!"

Duo winced. "Pain talking, babe?" Cerulean eyes narrowed at him, "Okay, okay, forget it…it doesn't hurt _too_ much right now, does it?"

"Not as bad as they say it's gonna hurt." Hilde hissed softly, her breath catching. Then she smiled a little, mischief sparking her eyes through the pain. "But you'll be there so I can rant and scream at you when the time comes. Did you think I would be the only one suffering during my baby's birth?" 

"Oi…you're a vindictive woman, Hilde," Duo muttered.

"I haven't started yelling at you on how much I hate you yet." Hilde countered. "Be thankful, Duo."

"Hey…I'll take the good times with the bad." He stretched slightly, "Football games, bikes, baseball practice, braiding hair…"

Hilde sniffed. "Sounds like you want to make us into a family, Duo."

"Well, yeah, babe." Duo frowned. "I thought I made that clear."

"Well you could have _asked_," Hilde retorted heatedly, "Instead of sending in a monster truck or a damn salsa band, you could have _asked_." She glared up at him and his frown grew worse and his eyes narrowed.

"I thought I did…" A fist in his gut made him wince, "Okay, so I didn't _ask_ exactly, but I assumed that…"

"YOU ARE SUCH A…OW damnit…BAKA, DUO!!" Hilde yelled, but before another argument over who's fault it was could build up, there was a screeching of car wheels and the frantic honking of a car horn gave the neighbors another reason to complain.

The apartment across the hall from Hilde opened and a head stuck out of it just as Duo was dashing madly down the stairs, still engaged in a yelling contest with the woman in his arms…well, engaged in a yelling contest when she wasn't gasping in pain. With a frown, the woman hissed an almost inaudible curse and slammed the door. _Of all the neighborhoods I had to chose…I _had_ to chose this one…right across from that crazy couple_.

"What's that, m'dear?" Her husband mumbled sleepily and the woman merely huffed.

"It's that crazy Maxwell again. He just grabbed Miss Schliebecker and ran down the hall!"

"They're gone? Then get some sleep, you won't have any when they get back."

***

"Ojou-san!" Duo greeted hastily, lowering Hilde into the backseat, "Take care of her for me, will ya?"

"What? You're first child is being born and you're running out on me _now?!_" Hilde shrieked, "You're getting cold feet _now_?! I'm going to strangle you with your own _braid,_ Duo!"

"Nah…I have to do a couple of things first, then I'll be right there!" Duo said reassuringly, then abruptly saw stars as Hilde's hand crashed against his cheek.

"Get your _goddamn_ priorities straight!"

"Ow, trust me babe, this thing I have to do…definitely on my priority list." Duo dodged again and slammed the door before Hilde could attempt (notice I say _attempt_) to get up and beat him half to death. "Ojou-san, take her to the hospital…where's Heero? Never mind, just get her there, I'll be there in about…say…twenty minutes?"

"Duo, I really don't think-" Relena began, but she found herself talking to a breeze of air. With a flap of robes, dust, and a trailing braid, he was already running in the opposite direction of the hospital as if demons were on his tail. For a moment, Relena glared at the retreating Shinigami…_Finally, they finally get within twenty meters of each other without screaming_- Hilde's cry of pain interrupted Relena's thoughts and she quickly stepped on the gas, sending the black Corvette screeching towards St. Gabriel. _Duo Maxwell, you had better have a very good reason for your sudden desertion…You are such an _idiot!

***

(Forty-five minutes later: St. Gabriel's)

"I can't believe he's not here." Dorothy fumed angrily, snapping her fingers once. "Men are utter pigs when it comes to commitment…and they say _we_ are the weaker sex! At least _we_ don't run out on the birth of our first child!" Well, the fact that a woman _couldn't_ run out on the birth of a child was a moot point as a low groan of pain was heard from the birthing room. "What an utter _ass_!" Dorothy muttered, sitting gracefully in her chair next to Quatre. She glanced at the blonde-haired Arabian, belatedly realizing what she had just said. "Quatre, I didn't mean to-"

"No offense taken," He smiled reassuringly, then fixed his eyes back on the doorway, as he added, "besides, I think I would have to agree with you for now, Dorothy…" 

There was a sudden chime of an elevator and a harried Shinigami came running into the room, causing Dorothy to spring to her feet again, marching towards Duo with narrowed feline eyes. Barring his way into the waiting room, she fingered her waist, absently touching the place where her saber should have been. "Well, well, if you haven't _finally_ showed up, Duo Maxwell. And may I ask _where_ exactly you have been while Hilde is in there giving birth to your chi-" Her eyes widened suddenly as she glanced behind him. "Oh."

"Okay Blondie, the lecture can wait until later," Duo snapped, almost shoving Dorothy aside as he dragged a man into the sterile room with him.

Relena raised azure eyes to the errant pilot, strain and anxiety showing on her face. "Duo, where have you-" She put a hand to her open mouth, shock replacing the anger on her face as she swayed unsteadily. "Oh my…" Heero (who had finally roused to the insistent rings of the telephone and had come at Relena's order…er…request) put a supporting arm around his fiancée's waist, an eyebrow raised in askance as he glanced at Duo.

Duo shrugged, unrepentantly, "I was in a hurry! Now, if you could please tell me where-" A shrill scream made Duo turn a few shades lighter and he cursed softly, "Never mind, I can guess." Turning, he ran into the corridor, juggling his load in a clatter of metal and chimes, a bundle dragging behind him in an almost ignominious heap. There was a stunned silence in the room before Relena turned to Heero, confusion touching her features as she stared into his stoic face.

"Is he allowed to…?" Her voice trailed off and Dorothy's took her place.

"What we mean is, is that…?" For once, Dorothy was completely speechless as she stared after the departed figure with wide teal-blue eyes, and Quatre gently took her hand, patting it consolingly.

"No, it isn't…but since when has that ever stopped him?" Wufei and Trowa glanced at each other, then settled deeper into their chairs, Wufei putting his head in his hand to stave off a sudden migraine as he glanced discreetly at Sally. 

__

She wasn't _completely_ speechless however, unlike the other two staring females in the room, and she was still glaring at him. "Fei…" She warned succinctly, and Wufei put up his hands in a gesture of appeal.

"Onna, I did _not_ know Maxwell was so foolish. I swear by my ancestors that it was _not_ my fault this time!" She merely glared at him, before turning away in a huff.

"You started this, Chang, you better fix it!" Wufei sighed, knowing his partner wasn't going to return to normal until Hilde and Maxwell were once again living _happily_ in each other's pockets, wedding bands firmly placed in mutual accordance.

__

Maxwell no baka…I hope you know what you're doing!

***

Hilde panted heavily, cursing loudly at her absent boyfriend in the pauses between the contractions. "Damn…you…Duo…I'm going to _kill_ you! First, you get me pregnant, then you toss me off to the Queen of the World to take me to the hospital, and now, you aren't even fucking _here!_" She hissed, eyes rolling back in pain as another contraction caught her in its grasp. "Damn _asshole! _When I get my hands on-aurgh!" She moaned, tossing the sweat-drenched hair from her forehead as she grabbed at the edges of the bed with desperate strength. "What happened to commitment? What happened to holding my hand? What happened to you _suffering?!!"_

Suddenly, the door exploded open, and Duo practically flew through the door, smiling crookedly, "Hey babe…miss me?"

"DUO!! I'm going to _kill you!! Where the hell have you been?!_" Duo recoiled slightly but the doctor smiled reassuringly.

"It's the pain talking."  
"Like hell!" Hilde snapped, then let out an unintentional scream as the agony nearly sent her off the bed. "What the fuck do you want?!"

"Um…surprise babe?" Duo opened the door wider, revealing his companion who stood patiently (as if he had a choice) in the halls.

Hilde paled, her eyes widening as large as saucers as she gargled out a long, drawn-out curse. 

In the hallway, eight pairs of eyes raised as they heard a loud, fury-filled scream echo through the halls of the hospital, causing orderlies to lean forward in their desks to see what was going on and windows to clatter violently in their frames. Wufei slumped in his seat, avoiding Sally's heated gaze as the yell rebounded off the sterile white walls, causing it to re-echo over and over…

__

"DUO MAXWELL!! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!!!!"

tbc…

lol…poor Hilde! I don't know why I love torturing this pair, but I do! *nods* yep, I really, really love torturing them…*grins* what can I say? It must be their personalities…they're so versatile and easy to work with. uh huh. ;) So…what do you think? Criticism? Rants? Flames? Death threats? You can write them in a review, or you can send them to me at flamesofdarkness@htomail.com. ^_^ I don't know when the next chapter is coming out…I have a HELLISH amount of homework (why isn't that a surprise?) and my mom is telling me to stop writing until the weekends. Oi! **Achoo* dang, I love walking in the rain…when will I ever learn that it's AFTERWARDS that really sucks?! The next one will be out in maybe two weeks? Hopefully less? 

Well, r&r!!! I hope you liked it! ; )


	12. ch 12

Disclaimer: dis- = "not", claim = "possession", I think the name says it all, don't you?

Author's note: *sweatdrop* um…major cussing…cussing…gomen…

*grins* bong! For those of you that guessed who the guy was, congrats! ;) Good job and whatnot, heh heh…last chappy! Sorry so late, but, uh, HW, need I say more? *wince and mumbles* evil teachers…enjoy!

Bittersweet Memories Ch. 12:

__

Wedding Bells, Maxwell Style…

The doctor paused at Hilde's scream, glancing towards the door. Her hands froze and her eyes widened in amazement, then panic before she glanced measuringly at the telephone that sat on the counter. Before she could make a move however, she found a gun pointed at her face and paled considerably as she stared into the American Gundam pilot's composed face.

"Hey, don't worry about it…she's my fiancée," Duo said easily…or as easily as he was able holding a gun. "Now, why don't you worry about my baby instead, huh? Hilde's giving birth, isn't she?" The obstetrician gulped then nodded nervously and turned back to Hilde, who was swearing profusely. For the moment, Duo ignored her and bent instead to ungag the minister. "Sorry about that… but I needed you to come right away, know what I mean?"

The man managed a calm nod as if he was abducted from the church grounds every day and held up his hands for Duo to untie the ropes that bound his wrists together. "That's quite all right…although perhaps next time you might _ask_ instead of trussing me up like a Christmas turkey." He said wryly, massaging the skin where the ropes had scraped a little. "And perhaps you might enlighten me on the nature of my…visit?" 

Hilde, who had thus far remained relatively silent, hissed, "If you haven't noticed, he's a goddamned maniac mister, and you're an idiot for coming with him! Damnit Duo Maxwell, I'm going to strangle you to death and-"

"Hey….babe….there's a man of God here! Go easy on the language!" Duo admonished and Hilde snarled furiously, rising half off the bed. "And besides, the baby might learn by osmosis and have a potty mouth like yours."

"Well _fuck_ the man of God," The minister winced, muttering a brief prayer. "And _fuck_ this kid." The doctor gasped in pure outrage. "And _most of all, fuck you for doing this to me in the first place! Goddamn you and your stupid ideas!_" Her voice rose in pitch until she was screaming. "I can't believe you're doing this _now!_ What happened to wedding bells and a _church_…or…or the wedding march or even a _goddamn_ ring???"

"Uh well, actually babe..." Duo dropped the duffel bag he was carrying and began pulling out articles, "Okay, I've got it all figured out, wedding bells…" Hilde's eyes widened as he pulled out large carriage bells that once graced the horse stall of Relena's favorite mare. They jangled raucously, their notes discordant and harsh instead of sweetly chiming. She gasped, opening her mouth to scream, but another contraction gripped her, effectively shutting her up. 

"The wedding march." He pulled out a stereo system and glanced at the doctor quizzically. "Where's the electric outlet, by the way?" The doctor gave him a scathing glare from where she knelt, but Duo was grinning with his famous Maxwell charm that had melted harder hearts than hers. "Aww, come on doc…you sure you wanna stand in the way of a wedding? I'll let you be the maid of honor…." He wheedled, and her expression softened into an exasperated smile before, with a sigh, she pointed to the counter. Duo winked cheerfully and holstered his gun, plugging the radio in. "Thanks doc, you're a charm."

"And _you_ are a _madman_." Hilde hissed, digging her fingers into the bedding. The contractions were coming closer and closer now and it was all she could manage to keep on talking. Her voice was hoarse with pain. "I can't believe you Duo! Why are you doing this to _me?? _What did I ever do to _you?_"

Duo grinned, blowing her a kiss, "Like you said, babe, I'm a maniac. Now, back to the inventory. Hey babe, what do you think of the cake?" Instead of the three-tiered wedding cake with pink roses and white hand whipped frosting, he pulled out a Chicken Pot Pie from KFC's, still steaming hot and slightly squashed. "I've even got the little figurines they put on it, too." he pulled out a Barbie and Ken doll and set them besides the "cake". Hilde was almost crying, certainly, she was whimpering. "I couldn't bring the church, babe…hey, I'm good, but not _that_ good."

This was ludicrous. Horse bells, chicken pot pie, Ken and Barbie, and the _doctor_ as a bridesmaid? "This is a _hell _of a farce, Duo!" Hilde yelled, but he had already started the CD and strains from the wedding march were playing with the harsh metallic additions of static. Duo frowned, then hit the machine. It fuzzed and snapped before finally working right.

"Okay, lets get the show on the road!" He caroled and positioned himself beside Hilde, an idiotic grin still plastered to his face. Hilde gave him a fulminating glare. The minister glanced at the couple, then raised an eyebrow at Duo as he folded his hands neatly in front of him.

"It seems to me that this lady does not wish to be wed, sir. I cannot carry out the ceremony unless I find that both parties are willing. Perhaps at another time…?" 

"There will be no other time, this braided baka is _dead_." Hilde hissed, grabbing a hold of Duo's braid. Before he could stop her, she gave it a vicious yank, almost sending him careening to the floor.

"Hhhoooollyyyy _CRAP_!" Duo cussed, trying to unwind her stubborn fingers from his mahogany tresses. "Remember babe, this is the father of your child and have pity on the _hair!_"

"Shut up Duo!" was the furious reply. "There will be _no_ wedding if you're dead!!!"

"Oi, the God of Death will…_ow damnit!_…risk anything…babe, pain, ow ow ow…for the sake of…_kuso!_…a well rounded family!" He motioned for the minister to begin only to receive a patient shake of the head. "Damn, why are you all _against me??? _Just start the ceremony or you'll have one pissed off Shinigami on your hands and I'm not going to take any responsibility for what I'm gonna do to your goddamn _church_ if you don't do it now!"

The minister hesitated before sighing in capitulation. "I'll need a Bible please."

Duo waved wildly towards his duffel before grappling at Hilde's hands again, which had managed to wrap around his throat. "Come on babe…it's not that bad, is it?"

"Did you even buy a _ring,_ Maxwell? Did you?!"

Duo winced. "Tinsel will have to do for…gack." Her fingers had increased their pressure. "Babe…can't…breathe…"

"That's the _point!_" Hilde practically screeched but the doctor looked up in alarm.

"Ms. Schleibeker, push please, I can't do this alone, you know and your baby is coming any minute now."

"That's what you said half an hour ago!" Hilde panted, but nonetheless, did as the doctor directed, contracting her abdominal muscles. There was a knock on the door and Relena peeked in hesitantly. 

Her eyes widened at the pandemonium that reigned in the room and momentarily forgot about the people that were crowded at her back, listening avidly to every scream and curse that came from the half-opened door. "Is everything all right? Do you need anything?" She asked, diplomatically ignoring the chaotic scene before her. "We…ah…heard you…talking."

Four pairs of eyes turned to her.

"Please get the nurse, Ms. Dorlain."

"Get me a goddamn baseball bat!"

"Perhaps a real Bible would be nice, instead of Idiot's Guide to Catechisms?"

"Nah, everything's fine in here, 'jousan! The Shinigami has got everything under control!" (I'll leave it to you to figure out who said what)

Relena blinked and backed out of the room. "I-I'll get the nurse…and see if I can find the Bible."

"We don't have time for that, can we just start with what you have?" Duo was starting to turn an interesting mixture of blue and chartreuse from lack of air and vexation, so with a sigh, the priest began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to witness the joining of…" He paused. "What were your names again?"

"Duo Maxwell, Hilde Schliebeker." Duo supplied helpfully, only to receive another yank from Hilde. 

"Shut _up_ Duo!" Both men ignored her. 

"Thank you. Duo Maxwell and Hilde Schliebeker."

"Just skip this part, willya? I don't think we got the time." Duo glanced nervously at the doctor who was crooning reassurances to Hilde. "Hey doc, how's my baby?"

She spared a second to give him a strained smile of reassurance that belied the furrows of anxiety that marred her brow. She cocked her head up at him and said soothingly, "The baby's fine, Mr. Maxwell, go on or you'll be a father before you're a husband."

That, for some reason, had Duo in a bit of a panic. "Hey, you heard the lady, can we hurry this thing up??"

The minister rubbed his temples to ward off the incoming migraine. "I've been through many a strange wedding before, I must say, but this takes the proverbial cake." He murmured to himself before continuing. "Do you, Duo Maxwell, take Hilde Schliebeker to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and protect through-"

"Yeah, whatever, hurry _up!_"

"Do you, Hilde Schl-"

"Hell _no_!"

"Hilde!"

"I'm in the middle of giving birth here, Duo! Just _shut up!_"

Duo glanced at Hilde. "So you don't want to marry me right now?"

"No, _really_ Duo! Haven't I made that clear???"

"Why, do you really hate me that much?" There was a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Yes!"

"You do?"

"Damnit, get it into your head right now, I do, damnit, I do!"

"Okay, she said it!" Duo turned triumphantly, causing the Hilde to scream in fury. Duo dodged as her fists sought to make acquaintance with his face. He was saved only by the fact that she was lying flat on her back and thus, unable to reach over her stomach to attempt to kill him again…not for the sake of trying however. 

"DAMNIT DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!"

"But you said it babe! Hah! Eat _that_!"

The priest sighed wearily before saying patiently, "I believe she said she didn't want to marry you, Mr. Maxwell."

"But she said, 'I do'," Duo said impatiently, "Look all you have to say is…"

"I afraid that's beyond my moral code." The priest replied apologetically, then held his hands up in a gesture of helplessness as Duo growled and reached for his Magnum MK again. "Do what you will, but I can't pronounce you man and wife until I know for sure that both parties in question are in agreement…"

Duo gave up his appeal on the doctor and turned back to his unwilling bride, hands on hips as he glowered darkly. "What the hell??"

Defiantly, Hilde lifted her chin, shouting back, "You have to ask?!"

"Yes!"

"You men are _so _dense!"

"Just say it!"

"BAKAYAROO!!! YOU'VE NEVER SAID YOU'VE LOVED ME, YOU _IDIOT_!"

Duo stared in shock at Hilde, his amethyst eyes flared wide and his jaw dangling only a few inches from the ground before he snapped it shut. What he said next…was typically Guy…and typically Duo. "That's IT??? You've put me through Hell because I've never said 'I love you'?! You…you…you ONNA! Wufei was right, you women are IMPOSSIBLE!!" On the other side of the door, Wufei muttered a brief prayer as he heard this, trying his best to ignore the slitted eyes of his partner. _Maxwell no baka, don't you _dare_ get me into your foolish altercation with your onna!_

Hilde gasped, pushing with all her might. Already in pain and already furious, she screamed, "SHOVE IT, DUO!"

"YOU PUT ME THROUGH ALL THIS BECAUSE OF THAT_?!_"

"SHHHHUUUUUUTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!"

"FINE!"By this time, they were both yelling at the top of their lungs, causing the windowpanes to rattle precariously in their frames. The doctor was attempting to shut out the noise so she could concentrate on the baby. The crown was just appearing and she would need both hands, but with the two shouting parents in the room… 

"I LOVE YOU, ALL RIGHT? THERE, DOES THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY YOU IDIOTIC ONNA!"

"BE THAT WAY! AND DON'T CALL ME ONNA, YOU JACKASS!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!" There was a pause after that, the only sound in the room the quiet rasping of Hilde's breath. Even the obstetrician was quiet, uncertain, over this new turn of events and looked from the priest, to Duo, and back, before turning back to the baby. Her body giving one last heave, Hilde arched her back as she hissed loudly, grabbing onto the bedding before collapsing.

"Ouch," she mumbled a trifle breathlessly. Then, "My baby, is he...she…?" There was a loud slap and then, the lusty wail of a child broke the tableau, causing Hilde slump in relief on the bed, pearls of sweat running down her face. 

The doctor smiled as she gently washed the child off with an antiseptic cloth, careful to wipe the eyes and the nose to get rid of the bacteria. She beamed at Duo, presenting him with the baby before patting Hilde on the arm. "Congratulations, my dear. It's a girl. You did good."

The minister's quiet cough seemed explosive in the silence, causing the couple to stare at him in exhaustion and remnants of anger. He smiled slightly. "By the powers ordained upon me by the Holy Church, I now pronounce you, man and wife. Congratulations. You may now kiss the bride." (massive sweatdrop)

***

The door closed quietly behind the doctor and the priest, leaving the new parents alone in the room. Duo almost didn't hear them go, he was so awed by the sight of his baby. She was perfect, cherubic mouth opened in a tiny yawn. Her eyes were an indistinct grayish-blue, the color of the clouds right before a storm and she was…Duo sat on the bed beside Hilde, who was still half dazed. He wanted to comfort her and hold her, but he just couldn't seem to take his eyes off his child. "She's beautiful…oi, she's gonna look just like you, babe."

Hilde glanced at Duo as he placed the baby on her chest, her arms going instinctively around the small bundle. A smile wavered, then broke across her lips as she touched the silky smooth cheek of her baby. "She's so sweet…isn't she? Hi…hello baby…" Hilde laughed softly, leaning against Duo as he put an arm around her. Eyes blinked sleepily up at Hilde, then a large burp, quite out of proportion to such a small baby, made her parents chuckle. "She has _your _manners, Duo…oi, I hope she grows outta that!"

"Hey!" Duo glared without heat at his new wife. "I take offense at that!"

"Good." Hilde grumbled and sighed. "She's sleeping…isn't she…" Suddenly, Hilde's eyes widened and she jerked her head up, listening. She turned accusing eyes on Duo. "Did you-" His sheepish smile was all the answer she needed. "DUO!"

"I was in a rush!" When she glared threateningly at him, he raised his hands in a gesture of innocence. Amethyst eyes twinkling devilishly, he shrugged blandly, warning, "Remember babe, I'm the father of your child _and_ I love you." 

Hilde's face softened, after all, she had been waiting for a long…she caught herself and sighed in disgust, reaching out a hand. "I can't believe I have to do this already…give me your gun."

Duo's eyes widened, "Uh…"

"Now, Duo!" Duo contemplated the door and the steadily rising volume of militant voices arguing insistently with Relena's authoritative exasperation and winced. Quickly, he pulled out a gun and stood, half-cringing, behind the bed as Hilde leveled the gun straight at the door, just as three uniformed police exploded into the room, causing the baby to wake up with a mewling cry of confusion and protest. 

"Look, there he is! You are under arrest for-"

"_Hold it!_" There was an ominous click that froze the men in their tracks, and they cautiously turned to the cerulean-eyed she-devil that was glowering at them from her position on the bed. And in her hand…

"Lady, it's illegal to bring a weapon into the hospital, and you don't understand! That guy's armed and dangerous! He's been causing public disorder at several locations in the-"

Hilde glanced at Duo, an eyebrow raised. _I'll deal with _you_ later_, she promised silently, before turning her attention to the waiting enforcers.

"_Gentlemen_," Hilde stressed sarcastically, "Firstly, I just finished giving birth, which is in itself painful and harrowing."

"But-"

"_Secondly_, you came barging in here without a by-your-leave and woke up my baby!"

"But ma'am-"

"_I'm not finished!_" Like a row of soldiers, her audience snapped to attention. After all, when a woman spoke, it was best to listen…especially if she was virtually spitting fire like this one was. Hilde waited for a splint second, then continued, smiling grimly. Her tone was scathing as she said too quietly, "_Thirdly_, gentlemen, I am a hormonally-charged, totally exhausted, newlywed/mother and the _goddamn idiot that you are trying to shoot is my husband!!!_" Silence. Shock. Confusion. 

The men glanced nervously at each other before, almost in unison, they coughed, mumbled congratulations, and turned quickly to crowd through the narrow door. A crazy man? That was not unusual. They could deal with a psychopath. But the psychopath's wife with a Magnum MK in her hands? Forget it. They would log it in and make formal complaints to the Preventers later. It was a moot point really that if they went through those lines, the files _would_ get conveniently lost amidst paperwork and legalities. That wasn't their business. Their business was staying alive long enough to _mind_ their own business.

As the door closed behind the three unwelcome guests, Hilde turned to Duo, opening her mouth to embark on a furious tirade…but met the effectively muffling force of his lips instead.

After a while, he pulled away, grinning. "Did I ever tell you that I'm _really, really_ glad that I married you, babe?"

"Stuff it, Duo. That's not going to get you off the hoo-" Duo obligingly kissed her again to shut her up, only releasing her when she started to sputter from lack of oxygen. She glared at him.

"Don't think that's going to work all-" With a Shinigami grin, the God of Death tipped his Lady's head back again. After all, if there wasn't a problem with the solution, why change it? This time when Duo lifted his head, Hilde simply blinked up at him, at last, perfectly silent as she struggled for breath.

Smirking slightly, Duo leaned against the headboard, slipping his arms around Hilde's waist. "Babe, we've got to name the kid."

"Hmm…"

"So I've got a suggestion."

"Hmm?"

"Bob."

"WHAT?"

"Bobby?"

"NO!"

Bobette?"  
"Duo, NO, NO, NO!"

"Bobettina Solo Schliebeker Maxwell the First?"

"MAXWELL!"

"Ow! Babe, _watch the hair!"_

~Owari

FINISHED!!!!!!!! NYAHAHAHAHAHA…HA *pant* HA *wheeze* HA….aw…*pant* forget the evil laughter. Finished, finished, finished! *throws confetti in the air* 

*Duo pops up* Don't you have to write an epilogue?

Chibi-Sable: NO! I don' wanna!

Duo: But we never find out what the baby's name is-

Sable: LIVE WITH IT! I'M FINISHED! PPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. : P

Duo: *pouts* But _I_ never find out what my own kid's name is. That sucks!

Sable: POOH (to quote a friend) tha's not da point!

Duo: Now Sable…

Sable: *pulls out huge pair of scissors and grins with maniacal evilness/cuteness that only chibis can portray*

Duo: Oooookkkaayyy….no epilogue… *sweatdrop* okay, I can live with that… 

*Grins and blows a kiss* Finis, demoiselles and monsieurs! Aimez-vous l'histoire? Ecrivez-moi un petit mot, n'est pas? Je vous aime! (And now in English: Finished, ladies and gentlemen! Did you like the story? (I do _not_ know how to write "fanfic" in French) Write me a little note, ok? Luv ya!)


End file.
